The Fox of Konoha Dame
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: The Hunchback of Notra Dame with a special Naruto Twist. A nice heartwarming story about love and acepptence. this has boy love: sasunaru and a little garrasasu but doesn't last long.
1. Cast List and Quick Note

Hello! Just a quick note from me before the story actually starts; i got this idea when i was looking through my DVD collection and thought it might be a good idea but you'll have to tell me.

I always wanted to do something like this, I tried it with The Little Mermaid but it sucked.

This story does contain a slight spoiler to do with the 4th Hokage's real name, but if you don't mind then continue reading.

Just so you know any Flames that are sent will be used in the end fight sequence. Thx!

Fox~~Naruto

Gypsy~~Sasuke

Gypsy Sidekick~~Sakura

Captain~~Gaara

Judge Court~~Orochimaru

Story Teller~~Iruka

Story Teller Annoyance~~Kakashi

Gargoyal 1~~Kiba

Gargoyal 2~~Shikamaru

Gargoyal 3~~Rock Lee

Fox Gypsy Parent~~Minato (4th Horkage)

and by the way, just so i can get it out of the way now: i do not own Naruto ~~ even if i do own quite a lot of things trademarked 'Naruto' ~~ nor do i own anything belonging to Disney's Hunchback of Norter Dame.


	2. The Story of Konoha Dame

The Fox of Konoha Dame

The streets of Konoha were alive with people; rushing around trying to get their work done early. The sun was blasting every building with it shots of light but mostly it rested on the Hokage Mount, Hokage Tower and, right at the back of the busy city, Konoha Dame; the church and bell tower.

Right outside Konoha Dame was a little brightly coloured stall; two men stood inside, both dressed brightly but different alturats.

One was mid twenties with brown hair and brown eyes and a large scar across the bridge of his nose, he was dressed on yellow, purple and red; the other was in his late forties with most of his face covered with a right eye mask and scarf across his mouth, dressed in green, blue and yellow.

Both men were gypsies, great performers and story tellers. Iruka, the gypsy with the scar, smiled at the small children gathering around the stall, awaiting a show.

The other male, Kakashi, smiled beneth his scarf and began playing a small guitar, the bells tolling in the background. Iruka turned opened the curtains of the stall and began singing softly:

"_Morning in Fire, the city awakes to the bells of Konoha Dame._

_The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes to the bells of Konoha Dame._

_To the big bells as loud as the thunders!_" One of the larger bells thundered around the hallow church.

"_To the little bells soft as a psalm." _The calm tinkle of the several little bells followed, easing the air.

"_And some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells; the bells of Konoha Dame."_

Iruka smiled kindly at the large crowd of gathered children and Kakashi stopped playing but didn't say a word, just hid himself behind a small book.

"Listen." Iruka said, "they're beautiful, no? So many colours of sounds, so many changing moods." The children looked confused by Iruka's speach but continued to listen, "because, you know, they do not ring all by themselves."

"They don't?" Kakashi suddenly spoke jumping to Iruka's side.

"No, you silly boy." Iruka scolded and hit Kakashi on the head light; the children laughed before Iruka continued, "up there, high in the dark bell tower," he gestued towards the highest tower on the church, "lives the mysterious bell ringer."

Some of the children gasped. Iruka turned back towards them and Kakashi disappeared from sight.

"who is this creature?" iruka asked them.

Kakashi popped his head up, "who?" he echoed before vanishing again.

Iruka ignored him, "what is he?"

Kakashi appeared from the side of the stall, "what?" he copied and disappeared.

Once again Iruka ignored him, "how did he come to be there?"

"How?" this time Kakashi poked his head out from hanging off the ceiling and Iruka didn't ignore him; hitting him hard enough to make him fall to the ground.

"Hush" he snapped calmly, "Iruka will tell you," he turned to the children again, "it is a tale... a tale of a man and a monster."

Kakashi swept back a curtain at the back of the stall and shadow puppets played out the story Iruka was telling but soon, it all became much too real.

A canal lay in total darkness, not even the light of the moon could reach it but slowly and carefully a small boat drifted downwards; it held four people and a crying baby, escaping gyspies, hoping for a better life in Konoha.

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun, on the docks near Konoha Dame._

"Shut it up will you?" Hissed a white haired gypsy with red lines down his face.

"We'll be spotted." Added a large busted woman up front.

A blond haired man with white fox ears looked terrifed and turned down to the crying bundle in his arms, "hush, little one." He cooed.

_Four frightened grypsies slid silently under the docks near Konoha Dame._

As the gyspies climbed out of the boat the rower turned to them, "four guilders for safe passage into Fire." He snapped and the woman went for her bag of coins when suddenly an arrow shot passed them.

_A trap had been laid for the gypsies and they gazed up in fear and alarm._

Heavly clad soliders surround the gyspies from every corner, trapping them; Jirya and Tsuade, the white haired gypsy and the woman, moved to protect Minato, the fox gypsy, and his baby.

_At a figure whoes clutches were iron as much as the bells._

A dark shadow came down the ally, a long billowing cloak on a jet black horse, his snake eyes landed on the cornered gypsies and they gasped, "Judge Court Orochimaru!"

_The bells of Konoha Dame._

_Judge Court Orochimaru longed to purge the world of vice and sin._

Jirya and Tsunade were pulled violently away from Minato, leaving him vunrable. Orochimaru just looked on as the cuffs were clamped on their wrists.

_And he saw corruption everywhere except within._

"Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice." Orochimaru ordered with a sneer.

"You there!" shouted on of the gaurds lurching for Minato who was clutching his child tighter to his chest, "what are you hiding?"

Orocimaruu peered over slightly, "stolen goods, no doubt." He stated, "take them from him."

_He ran!_

Minato ran through the darkness and snow, still holding the bundle tightly to him; breathless but unable to stop with the evil Orochimaru behind him he jumped a gate that the horse couldn't. Stumbling up the stairs of Konoha Dame church Minato banged on it great wooden doors, "Sanctuary!" he called hoping to be heard, "please give us sanctuary!"

But there was no immediate answer and with Orochimaru approching fast Minato tried to run again but Orochimaru caught the bundle and tried to pull it away.

Minato couldn't let it go but his frozen fingers slipped and he fell backwards onto the hard, stone steps; hitting his head hard Minato stopped breathing and his heart stopped, his blood trickled onto the white snow.

Orochimaru servayed the sight before him before the bundle he had snatched from the scared gypsy began to move and cry; he frowned, "a baby?" he quizzed before moving the blankets for a better look and gasped, "a monster!"

Covering it back over he looked around frantically and his eyes landed on the towns well, a horrible and wicked thought entered his head; riding over he looked into the icy depth before he held the still crying baby over it, ready to drop.

"Stop!" called a man dressed in white as he came out of Konoha Dame.

_Cried the Hokage._

Orochimaru turned but didn't move the dangling baby, "this is an unholy demon." He told the Hokage calmly, "i'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs."

The Hokage cradled the dead Minato in his arms and touched his fox ears that were now stained with blood, "see, there, the innocnet blood you have spilt, on the steps of Konoha Dame." He said and gestured to the scuffed snow from the struggle.

Orochimaru simply rolled his eyes, taking the baby out of harms way while he dealt with the Hokage, "i am guiltless. He ran. I pursued." He insisted.

"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Konoha Dame?" questioned the Hokage.

"My conscience is clear." Orochimaru snapped.

"You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim that you haven't a qualm. But you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes," the Hokage pointed to the Hokage Mount, just above Konoha Dame, "the very eyes of Konoha Dame!"

Orochimaru shivered slightly as he looked at the ever staring eyes of the Mounts heads, they saw everything and judged everything.

_And for one time in his life of power and control, Orochimaru felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul._

Orochimaru started at one of the heads and swollowed hard, "what must i do?" he asked despratly.

"Care for the child and raise it as your own." The Hokage said carrying Minato towards Konoha Dame.

Orochimaru's face suddenly twisted in rage, he would be no ones father, especially not a demons, "what? I am to be saddled with this misshapen..." he cut off in his rant as his eyes wondered up the tallest bell tower of the church and an idea come into his head.

Orochimaru looked back down at the small baby and said softly, "very well, but let him live with you in your church."

The Hokage frowned slightly at the request, "live here? Where?"

"Anywhere." Orochimaru snapped, "just so he's locked away where no one else can see." Gazing up at the bell tower again, "the bell tower, perhanps," he hinted, "and who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways."

He brought the child back up to eye level and started into in soft, sleeping face, "even his foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me." He sadi with a wicked smile.

Kakashi brought the curtain back down and wrapped it around himself like a cloak, " and Orochimaru gave the child a strange name..." he continued with the story, " a name that means 'fish cake.' Naruto." He tried to scare the children but it seemed that 'Naruto' wasn't a very scary name.

Iruka rolled his eyes, pushed Kakashi out the way and sang kindly:

"_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can,_

_Sing the bells of Konoha Dame._

_Who is the monster and who is the man?_

The bells began to toll murderusly loud behind them so Iruka raised his voice:

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells._

_Bells of Konoha Dame!_

The bells carried on the activites as Iruka and Kakashi took their bows and packed up their stall; the children went away happy with a new story to tell their friends who hadn't been there but little did they know that the story they had just been told wasn't fanasy but true and the baby in the dirty bundle and was now sliding one of the many bells residing in the tower.

Thanks for reading the first chapter. Quite sadly it took me about an hour to write but I did get distracted by the super sunny day.

I always wanted to do something like this, I tried it with The Little Mermaid but it sucked.

R&R if you like and like i said in the Cast Chapter any flames will be well used.

Next chapter will be out soon.


	3. The Fox in the Bell Tower

Out from the depths and darkness of the tall bell towers came a young man, no older than seventeen; he landed softly on the wooden floor and stumbled slightly into the midday sunlight.

The boy wasn't particually tall but very well built due to years of ringing the large bell of Konoha ten times a day for over ten years.

As he rested on the ledge, looking over at the busy streets, his shaggy golden blond hair shone that even the sun might have envyed and his big, bright blue eyes were still filled with innocence of childhood but his most striking features were his snow white fox ears and fox tail.

He heaved a light sigh before turning to the gargoyal on his right; it a long dog-like snout and etched in triangels on either side of its face. The gargoyal had its large mouth open and inside was a small nest with a tiny blue bird, sleeping.

The fox teen smiled as he looked into the gargoyals mouth, "good morning." He whispered and the blue bird woke up with a chirp.

"Will today be the day?" he asked it kindly, "are you ready to fly?"

The bird made an undure noise, Naruto frowed slightly, "you sure? Good day to try." He reasured the bird as he scooped it into his rough hands.

"Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it." He held the bird over the ledge in his cupped hands, showing it the town below, "The Festival of Fools."

On the streets below the twons folk were putting up banners and stalls for the festival, including a platform in the middle of the square for the King of Fools.

The bird still seemed unsure and nestled deeper into Naruto's hands, so he continued about the festival to take its mind off how far down the floor was, "it will be fun, with jugglers and-and music and dancing." As he spoke he bounced the little bird in his hands.

Out of instinct it spread its wings and flapped a few times; Naruto pulled his hands away with a small laugh. The bird gave a happy chrip before landing back in Naruto's hands as they watched a large group of blue birds fly passed.

"Go on." Naruto urged, "nobody wants to be cooped up here forever."

And with that the small blue bird flew unsteadily after the flock; Naruto's face fell a little as he watched the birds fly away. He leant on the ledge with his head in his left hand.

Suddenly the dog-like gargoyal came to life, spitting the straw and feathers out of his mouth and made a disgusted noise, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sudden noise but didn't look, it wasn't unusual.

"Man! I though he'd never leave." The gargoyal complained, "I'll be spittin' feathers for a week." And he spat out a stray feather.

To Naruto's left another gargoyal started speaking; he had spikes at the back of his stone head and a bored look on his face, "well Kiba, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." He said in a monotone voice.

Kiba scowled and gave a sarcastic laugh, "go scare a nun Shikamaru."

It seemed only then Kiba noticed Naruto by his side looking quite sad, "hay, Naru, what's goin' on out there?" he asked looking over the balcony, "a fight? A flogging?"

"A festival." Shikamaru corrected him.

Kiba suddenly became very excited, "you mean the Feast of Fools?"

"Uh-huh." Naruto said with a sigh.

Kiba punched the air, "all right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese." He exclaimed while make the gestures.

"It is a treat to watch the colourful pageantry of the simple peasant folk." Said Shikamaru in a kind and slightly knowing way.

But Kiba knocked Shikamaru out the way and poked Naruto on the shoulder, "boy, nothin' like balcony seats for watching the ol' F.O.F." he cheered but Naruto's face didn't lighten.

"Yeah, watchin'" Naruto sighed and turned away with his tail hanging low, back into the dark bell tower.

"Oh, look." Kiba said happily peering back over the balcony, "a mime." He was about to spit over the edge when Shikamaru clamped his hand over Kiba's mouth and nodded towards the recided Naruto.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Kiba called after him, "what gives?"

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Shikamaru asked.

As Naruto vanished out of sight Kiba slumped in defeat, " I don't get it."

"Perhaps he's sick." Shikamaru said sensibly.

"Impossible." Said a cheery voice from a little away; an older looking gargoyal with large bug like eyes and a bowl shaped head came into veiw, "if seventeen years of listenin' to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing' will." He chuckled at his own joke as he finally came to the other gargoyals.

"But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Naruto." Shikamaru explained.

"What good is watchin' a party if you never get to go?" the third gargoyal quizzed lightly and went into the bell tower, "he's not make of stone, like us." He reminded his friends.

Naruto was sitting at a table near the back of the tower; on the table was a model of the village, including shops, the village well and even the people. Naruto had carved it all by hand over his years inside and was very proud of it but today he heaved a heavy sigh as he stared at it.

The three gargoyals looked on and the third one made his way over to Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder he asked, "Naru, what's wrong? You wanna tell ol' Rock Lee all about it?"

Naruto didn't looked away for the models, "I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all." He explained as if it was nothing.

Rock Lee didn't buy it but he didn't say anything, "well, did ya ever think of goin' there instead?" he asked like it was an off hand question.

"Sure." Naruto confessed quickly, "but i'd never fit in out there. I'm not normal." He said slowly.

"Oh Naru, Naru, Naru." Rock Lee comforted but suddenly heard snorting laughter from behind him, "do you mind? I would like to have moment with the boy, if it's alright with you!" he shouted and the laughter stopped.

Naruto looked slightly surprised by Rock Lee's outburst but quickly brushed it off as Kiba jumped onto the table, "hay, quit beatin' around the bell tower." He said taking the tiny figure that Naruto had made of himself off the model bell tower, "what do we gotta do? Paint ya a fresco?" and he placed the figure right in the middle of the village.

"As your friends and guardians," Shikamaru spoke inportantly, "we insist you attend the festival." A little bit of energy was in his voice as he spoke.

"Me?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba rolled his eyes and popped a little tent on Naruto's head, between his fox ears, "no, the pope. Of course, you!" he exclaimed.

Shikarmaru plucked the tent off Naruto's head and twirled it on his finger, "it would be a veritable potpourri of education experience." He informed Naruto in his usual bored tone.

"Wine, woman and song." Kiba injected from the background.

Shikarmaru ignored him, "you can learn to identify various regional cheeses." He continued.

"bobbin' for snails." Kiba jumped between them with a bucket of cold water.

"Study indigenous folk music." Shikamaru said as he tried to stay calm.

Kiba went up behind Shikamaru witht he bucket raised, "playin' Dunk the Monk!" he shouted happily as he slammed the bucked onto Shikamaru's head.

Rock Lee rolled his eyes, "Naru, take it from an old spectator." He started bringing Naruto's attention back to the real world, "life's not a spectator sport. If watchin' is all you're gunna do then you're gunna watch your life go by without ya." He said smartly.

"Yeah," kiba boomed, deciding to join in, "you're human, with the flesh and the hair and the navel lint." He pulled a disgusting face, "we're just part of the architecture, right, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru stumbled over, still with the backet on his head, "yet, if you kick us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moss?" as he finiahed his speech he had pulled the bucket off and dumped it, hard, on Kiba's head.

"Naru, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose, and –" Rock Lee started but Naruto stopped him.

"Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one big thing." He said softly.

"What?" all three gargoyals asked at the same time with a light heartedness.

Naruto sighed and pulled down a figure of a tall man dressed in black with weird snake eyes, "my master Orocimaru." He reminded them.

"Oh."

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh, dear, yes."

Shikamaru began to think of a way round it, "w-well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower does he mean 'ever' ever?"

"Never ever. And he hate the Feast of Fools." Naruto replied passionatly, "he'd be furious if i asked to go." Naruto's white ears seemed to disappear into his mop of hair.

Suddenly an evil smirk crossed Kiba's face, "who says ya gotta ask?"

"oh, no." Naruto said instantly.

"Ya sneak out –"

"It's just one afternoon." Rock Lee said, for once he like Kiba's idea.

"I-I couldn't." Naruto insisted.

"—and ya sneak back in." Kiba finished.

"He'll never know you were gone." Rock Lee told him happily.

"but if i got caught." Naruto gasped even at the thought.

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission." Shikamaru reminded him solomly.

"He might see me." Naruto tried.

But Kiba already had a come back, "you could wear a disguise." He said simply as he pulled a peice of cloth around his spiky head, "just this once. What Orochimaru dones't know can't hurt ya."

Naruto felt slightly lost and hopeless, there was no way he could get out of this and he knew it.

"Ignorance is bliss." Shikamaru added.

"look who's talkin'." Kiba laughed.

Rock Lee took a kinder approch, "nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever." He softly quoted Naruto's own words.

Naruto's fox ears quickly sprang up and he jumped to his feet, "you're right!" he exclaimed, "i'll go."

The gargoyals cheered him on as he went for the nearest stairs and as he talked to himself.

"I'll get cleaned up. I'll stroll down those stairs. I'll march through the doors and—" unfortunatly his hopeful speech was cut off by a black clad being standing in the archway, his manic yellow eyes trained on Naruto.

"Good morning, Naruto." He greeted coldly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

well there's the second chapter, the orginal was a lot longer so i thought i would just leave it there for now and the next chapter will be up ASAP. plz R&R, it helps inspire me!


	4. In Here and Out There

Naruto gasped and took a step back, all his confidence drained and his hopes faded ever more; he stumbled backwards.

"Oh, good m-moring, master." He stammered looking away from those eyes.

Orochimaru walked slowly away from the doorway, "dear boy," he started coldly, "whomever are you talking to?"

Naruto took a large gulp, "my... friends." He said slowly.

"I see. And what are your friends made of, Naruto?" Oriochimaru asked knocking on Shikamaru's stone head as the gargoyals stood motionless.

"Stone." Naruto mumbled.

Orichimaru grabbed Naruto chin and forced him to look up, "can stone talk?" he asked Naruto, almost mockingly.

"no, it can't." Naruto replied automatically.

"That's right," Orocimaru praised with a sneering smile, "you're a smart lad." He swanned over to the small, shabby table by one of the uncovered windows and sat on the higher stool, "now, lunch." Orocimaru decleared gesturing to the hamper he had brought with him.

Naruto gave a small gasp then ran off to get the plates; he retured with a silver plate and cup with a little gold fork, for Orocimaru of course and for himself a simple wooden dining set. He placed them out as he had done a million times before over the years and slowly sat down on the other stool.

"Shall we review your alphabet today?" Orocimaru asked pulling out a large brown book and a bottle of wine.

"Oh, yes, master. I would like that very much." Naruto breathed.

"Very well. 'A'?" Orocimaru started as he poured the wine.

"Abomination." Naruto answered quickly, he had been practicing.

"B?"

"Blasphemy."

"C?"

"C-Contrition."

"D?"

"Damnation."

"E?"

"Eternal damnation."

"Good, 'F'?"

"Festival." Naruto only realsied his mistake after he had answered.

Orochimaru spat out the wine he had sipped, "excuse me?" he snapped leaning closer to a terrified Naruto.

"F-F-Forgiveness." Naruto said quickly looking for it himself.

"You said 'festival'." Orocimaru started coldly."

Naruto rose to his feet quickly, "no!" he yelled.

"You are thinking about going to the festival."orocimaru got up as he spoke and began towards the staires.

Naruto was still panicking, telling himself off for letting his mind do all the answering, but suddenly that little part of him that wanted to go gave him the power to speak, "I-It's just that you go every year." He said quickly following Orochimaru.

"I am a public official." Orochimaru snapped turning sharply to face Naruto for a second, "i must go. But i don't enjoy a moment." he explained as he decened the staires, "thieves and cutpurses, the dregs of humankind all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor." He made it sound like he was the victem of the whole thing.

He and Naruto came out onto on of the lower down balconies, but still high enough to see the whole of the town and the sun peeking out from the clouds.

"I didn't mean to upset you, master." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, can't you understand?" orochimaru asked softly, he turned with a look of concern and care, "when your heartless father abandoned you as a child andyone else would have drowned you." He placed a hand on his heart and gave a slightly look of heart as he continued, " and this is the thanks i get for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

Naruto felt so guilty he could barely contain himself from crying, "i'm sorry, sir." He said, his voice thick with emotion.

Orochimaru sighed, "oh, my dear, Naruto. You don't know what it's like out there." He placed a hand in Naruto's hair and strocked his soft, snowy ears, "i do. I do."

Orochimaru began to sing and Naruto hung on every word, almost hypnotised:

"_The worls is cruel. _

_The world is wicked._

_It's i alone whom you can trust in this whole city_" he swung Naruto round to face him, he gave him a scaryily fake smile:

"_i am your only friend._

_I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you._

_I who look upon you without fear." _He touched Naruto's whisker marks on his cheeks.

"_How can i protect you, boy, unless you always stay in here." _Orochimaru took Naruto back into the darkness of the bell tower, "_away in here."_

Orochimaru started to guild Naruto back up the staires to where they had been lunching beforehand, "remember what i've taught you, Naruto." He said firmly.

"_you are deformed._"

"_i am deformed._" Naruto sang along, repeated the words he had been taught well enough over the years.

"_and you are ugly."_

"_and i am ugly._"

"_and these are crimes for which the world shows little pity, you do not comprehend."_

"_you are my one defender._"

They had come to Naruto model village; Naruto causiously picked up the figure of himself and traced its features aswell as his own.

"_Out there they'll revile you as a monster._" Orochimaru continued as he stood over Naruto, like a looming shadow before dark.

"_I am a monster._" Naruto repeated.

"_Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer._" A spiteful reminder.

Naruto picked up another figure and almost glared at its 'normalness', "_only a monster._"

"_why invite their calumny and constenation? Stay in here._" Orochimaru swept the other figures out the way and plucked the little Naruto figure from frozen fingers, "_be faithful to me."_

"_I'm faithful."_ Naruto reasured him.

"_be greatful to me."_

"_I'm greatful._"

"_do as i say._

_Obay._

_And stay in here." _He placed the figure at the very top of the model Konoha Dame.

Naruto nodded numbly, "_i'll stay in here._"

Naruto sighed as Orochimaru began to leave again, "you are good to me, master. I'm sorry." He whispered kindly.

Orochimaru gave a sly smile at Naruto's renewed loyalty, "you are forgiven." He mumbeled then tured towards him one final time, "but remember, Naruto, this is your sanctuary." He remined Naruto and then left.

"My snactuary." Naruto repeated and heaved another, only lighter, sigh and looked above him; the midday sun was bouncing across the beams and bells and onto the shards of coloured glass Naruto had used to make a windchine above his small bedroom.

Very softly and to himself he began to sing:

"_safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone,_

_Gazing at the people down below me._" He knelt at the window and peeked at the ever busy streets.

"_all my life i watch them as i hide up here above,_

_Hungry for the histories they show me._" It was true, if Naruto were to be asked he could name everyone down on the streets, howmany where in their family and what their normal routien was, but of course, there was no one to ask such a triveal question.

"_All my life i memorized their faces,_

_Knowing them as they will never know me._

_All my life i wonder how it feels to pass a day,_

_Not above them._" Naruto closed his eyes in the soft wind and began to imagin himself standing in the middle of the street, smiling and waving at the villagers he knew well, and, they smiled back.

"_but part of them,_

_And out there,_

_Living in the sun._" He leapt from his ledge and landed on the one below, grinning from ear to ear, he flung out his arms; embracing the warming sunlight and he sang louder:

"_give me one day out there,_

_All i ask is one._" He jumped onto another ledge where Kiba was waiting for him with a doggish grin, Naruto hugged him:

"_to hold forever." _He let go quickly and jumped to the ledge beneath with Rock Lee; Naruto knelt down so they were face to face:

"_Out there,_

_Where they all live unaware_

_What i'd give._

_What i'd dare._

_Just to live one day out there!_"

Naruto ran back inside, past Shikamaru who was conplaining about the sun and cloudless sky, he sang even louder as he climbed the bell tower, to its highest point:

"_out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives, _

_Through the roofs and gables i can see them._

_Everyday they shout and scold and go about their lives,_

_Heedless of the gift it is to be them._"

Naruto had reached the top of the spire, a thick rope grasped in his hands and a big smile on his lips again:

"_if i was in their skin,_

_I'd treasure every instant."_ Still grasping the rope Naruto jumped high off the spire and slide down in a messy circle, never hitting the wall until he landed on an angels head, his own tail looking like a small wing behind him:

"_out there_

_Strolling by the sands._" A small, sharp wind shot across Naruto's nose but he smiled;

"_taste the morning,_

_Out there._

_Like ordinary men,_

_Who freely walk about there!" _Naruto began climbing another tower but this one gave him a veiw of the naighbouring village and maybe ever further on a clear day:

"_just one day and then,_

_I swear i'll be content,_

_With my share."_ With a sudden and death-defying leap Naruto jumped on one of the chins of Hokage Mount, singing with more passion as he got higher:

"_won't resent._

_Won't depair._

_Old and bent._

_I won't care._

_I'll have spent, one day out there!_" he had reached the bridge of one of their noses and spead his arms like he was about to jump off but instead he gave a content sigh; Naruto looked out at the village again, then at the sun still at its own peak, before slowly making his way to his bell tower to ring for late lunch mass, the smile still evident on his face.

Meanwhile actually in the village as red-heaed soildor came through the gates with his large white and brown dog. His green eyes were thickly rimmed with black paint as he exmamined his map again and his final conclusion; he was lost and barely through the gates.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There we go another chapter. Sorry it took so long, i had lots of college work to do but i hope you enjoyed it.

I'll give a cookie to whoever can guess who the never arrival in the village is.

Keep tuned cos Sasuke is making his apperence in the next chapter.


	5. The Captain and The Gyspy

Big green eyes, thickly coated with black, peeked over the top of a torn map. Konoha's new comer was clad in a dark red cloak, covering most of his body, his large brown and white dog wondered behind him with its long pink tongue sticking out and on the strangers head was a tattoo saying 'Love' in japenese.

Bound to the dog's back was a barral that made a strange swishing sound when the dog moved and painted in red on the side was 'Gaara of the Sand'.

Gaara looked quickly from the map to his surroundings with a frown on his handsome face, "hmm. Uh-uh." He grumbled screwing the map up and throwing it away, "you leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." Gaara complained to his dog, Akamaru.

Suddenly two soldiors dressed in black metal clincked past, "excuse me gentlemen. I'm looking for the Palace of Justice," Gaara quickly said hoping for their help, "would you –" but they kept on walking; Gaara sighed, "i guess not." He muttered.

He and Akamaru continued their walk into the, now, unfamiluar city. It was still as busy as Gaara remembered it, if not more but the place was filled with so much more music.

"ahh!" cried an excited child as she spotted something exciting on a street corner.

The mother yanked her child back quickly, "stay away, child. They're gypsies. They'll steal us blind."

The gypsies in question were three in total; one was an old man playing on a pipe, the second was a young girl with vibrent pink hair and dressed simarily, she danced with a rose, trying to intice people to watch or give them some money, the final was a young man with pale skin set off even more by his jet black hair, sticking out neatly at the back of his head – except the fringe – he was dressed in looses fabrics of purple and blue and he moved with a grace beyond any mear woman.

Gaara was stopped by the pink haired girl; he found himself smiling as she twirled around a hat on the floor. He took a small step back to put some money in the hat and looked up, suddenly his breath stopped as he made eye contact with the male dancer; his eyes were the deepest purplish blue Gaara had ever seen.

The boy smiled sweetly, swayed his hips in Gaara's direction and winked; he knew how to charm anyone.

Then a much younger gypsy ran around the corner and gave a strange whistle; the music and dancing stopped, the raven gave a gasp, then took off down the street. The pink haired girl stumbled to pick the hat, filled with gold coins, up and fell over onto the stone street.

She gave a cry of pain and the raven ran back to her, helping her up and collecting the coins when two shadows covered him; it was the gaurds from earier, Gaara reconised them.

"All right, gypsy." The taller one started bending down towards the raven, "where'd ya get the money?"

"For your information, i earned it." The raven snapped.

"Gypsies don't earn money." The gaurd stated.

A large, and slightly ugly scowl, appeared on the raven's face when the guard said that but it suddenly turned to shock as he was grabbed from behind by the fat guard, "they steal it." He laughed.

"You'd know a lot about stealing." The raven snarled.

The taller gaurd grabbed the hat and tried to pull it away, "troublemaker, huh?"

The raven managed to pull the hat back and kick him hard in the face; the guard stumbled backwards with a grunt.

"Maybe a day in the stocks will cool ya down." The fat guard suggested, tightening his grip on the raven.

Suddenly both guards were hit hard on the head with a plank of wood; they were sent flying backwards. The raven gave a slightly smug look towards the gaurds and a greatful on to his pink haired friends. She smiled back, happy he was safe and then they took off at full speed down the road again.

Gaara watched with mild amusment at the whole thing, "come back here, gypsy!" called on of the guards when they finally got to their feet.

Gaara quickly moved Akamaru so they ran into him and even though he looked very fluffy, he was actually solid as a rock. The guards fell over themselves, with the taller on landing in a puddle just under Akamaru.

Noticing this Gaara commanded, "Akamaru, sit." And his dog did, right on the guard who gave a yell of surpise and sudden loss of air.

A small crowd had gathered and they laughed at the sight before them.

"Oh, dear, i'm sorry." Gaara said over-dramactically, "naughty dog! Naughty! He's just impossible. Really, i can't take him anywhere." He finished with a small cocky smile.

The raven had been watching from down the road bit his lip to refrain from laughing hard before racing to catch up with his companions; '_at least he knew someone was looking out for them'_ he thought to himself.

"Get this thing off me!" shouted the squashed guard in a strained voice.

The fat guard advanced upon Gaara, "i'll teach you a lesson, peasant." The fat guard snarled, drawing his sword.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, in one swift move he flicked his long cloak out the way revealing his gold plated chest and he was now holding a long silver sword towards the guards throat, "you were saying, Lieutenant?" Gaara questioned lightly.

The fat guard panicked; Captain Gaara of the Sand was the least meriful of them all in battle, many had died at his hands and rumored someone killed themselfs just as he looked at them with those strange eyes.

"Oh, uh-uh-uh. C-Captain!" he dropped his sword on his foot before qucikly standing to attention, "ow! At your service, sir."

Gaara rolled his eyes and jabbed his sword into the ground, close to the other guards head; the taller guard blinked at the sudden closeness of something so sharp and danerous.

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but the Palace of Justice?" he asked softly; it seemed his actions never met his word.

Barely minuets later the two guards were escorting Captain Gaara to the Palace of Justice, "make way for the captain." The called to the crowd and "go on, make way."

Gaara stopped as he felt something hit his foot, looking down he was some stray gold coins; he picked them up and saw two old people by the nearest wall, one seemed to be blind. Gaara took pity and dropped the coins into their hat.

Unseen to him the one who appeared blind took the dark glasses off revealing the same purple/blue eyes of the raven gypsy. He gaped after the captain until his covered compainion told his to put the glasses back on.

"Come on boy." Gaara said to his loyal dog as they approched the most hidious buliding in the whole of Konoha; it was tall and dark, the windows were mere slits on the walls and it seemed the very weather had changed around it.

As Gaara made his way inside he concluded that this place was the same inside and out, he shivered slightly. But when they came to the dungeons Gaara did see some light flickering inside but it was like it had been blown out as he heard the anguished yell of someone in pain and a creak of a whip.

"Stop." Ordered a cold voice.

"Sir?"questioned a soildor with a whip in his hand.

"Ease up." Orochimaru told him, "wait between lashes. Otherwise the old sting will dull his to the new." He said with a hint of evil trailing in his oily voice.

The solidor smiled wickedly, "yes, sir." And with that he went back to his job.

Orochimaru turned to be greeted by a stone-faced Captain Gaara of the Sand; a smile spread across his face, "ah, so this is the gallant Captain Gaara, home from the wars." He said as he swaned over.

"Reporting for duty as ordered, sir." Gaara said with an emotionless voice.

Orochimar circled him, "your service record precedes you, Gaara." He told Gaara, "i expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your calibre."

"and you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it." Gaara asured Orochimaru, despite the snake man's snyed smile.

"Yes." Orochimaru drolled, "you know, my last captain of the guard was, um," he seemed to be trying to find the right word, "a bit of a disappointment to me."

Gaara raised his eyebrow slightly and then frowned as the whole dungeon was filled with the creak of that whip again and a tortued scream. Orochimaru smiled at Gaara's reaction, "well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape." He joked and walked out of the dungeons.

"uh, thank you." Gaara stuttered, not really sure what to say to this man so he settled with, "it's a grea—" not a good enough word, "uh, tre—" that's the right word, "uh, tremendous honour, sir." Gaara cursed himself for saying it when Orochimaru was out of the room so he followed.

Orochimaru took Gaara across one of the outside corridors of the Palace of Justice, where the sun was just peeking onto it but the atmosphear was cold.

"You've come to Konoha in her darkest hour, captain." Orochimaru told Gaara when they finally came to a stop, "it will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily mislead."

Gaara frowned again, "misled, sir?" he asked.

"look, captain." Orochimaru gestured to the town below; although the Palace of Justice wasn't as big a Konoha Dame it still had an amazing veirw over the little town.

"gypsies." Orochimaru said the word with disgust, "the gypsies live outside the normal heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts." He explained simply but suddenly he turned sharply on Gaara, his face twisted with rage, "and they must be stopped."

Gaara raised his eyebrow, "i was summoned from the wars to capture fortune-tellers and palm reader?" Gaara fumed.

Orochimaru waggled a finger at Gaara, "eh, the real war, captain, is what you see before you." He said calmly again; he looked over to Konoha Dame and continued to speak in a soft voice, "for twenty years, i have been taking care of the gypsies, one by one." As he spoke he crushed three small black spiders under his long, pale fingers, "and yet, for all my success, they have thrived." A hint of sadness entered his voice and he gestured towards a corner of the paneless window where there were hundreds of spiders crawling about.

"I believe they have a safe haven within the very walls of this very city." Orochimaru continued, "a nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles." He scoffed.

"what are we going to do about it, sir?" Gaara finally asked.

Orochimaru gave a sinister smile; he lifted a lit torch from the wall and set the collony of spiders alight.

Gaara took a step back but kept his composure, "you make your point quite vividly, sir." He said quickly.

"you know, i like you, captain. Shall we?" he gestured to the nearest door.

Suddenly loud cheering was heard from the town below and a grimmice danced across Orochimaru's face, "oh, duty calls." He turned to Gaara with a slight smile, "have you ever attended a peasant festival, captain?" he asked.

"not recently, sir." Gaara said honestly, after all, he had been fighting in a war.

"then this should be quite and education for you. Come along." And with that they left for the Festival of Fools and they weren't the only ones.

With the city busy doing more exciting things a cloaked firgure scaled the side of Konoha Dame, their white fox tail just peeking out from under it. Naruto grinned at what awaited him.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry its only short but the part in the film was.

Sasuke won't be offically named until the next chapter at the Festival of Fool. Anyway, i hope you liked this chapter, even though nowt happened.

Oh yes! Voldyismoldy gets a cookie for guessing right who the newcomer was (a.k.a Gaara) *gives double chocolate cookie with caramel*

Next chap will be up realy soon.


	6. The Festival

Alright, its time for the Festival of Fools, thx to Madidi for enspiring some change in the storyline, but there will be no song for the Festival because its too long to write out with the description. Soz if ya disappointed but there ya go. Enjoy anyways!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Naruto took a deep breath in as he dangled from an angel statue, part of him still didn't know why he was doing this; if he got caught by anyone he was dead fox meat.

Quickly pushing that thought to the back of his mind he jumped from the statue and twirled down a collum. Naruto praised the sky for making the Festival so busy and exciting that no-one noticed his clocked form standing nevously at the sidelines.

Naruto gasped as an explosion of confetti, filling the air with coloured rain, the musicians bust into more lively songs and hundreds of performers filled the square.

Naruto quickly dodged out of the way of a flying stuffed dog, which exploded on impact with the wall; Naruto all too soon found himself in the very heart of the celebration but he wasn't finding it as fun as he had hoped; he was too busy looking out for Orochimaru and making sure his hood didn't come down.

Unknown to him though someone had spotted him; a white haired gypsy with his right eye and mouth covered. Kakashi smirk and followed the shy fox child through the brightly dressed dancers and madly dressed village folk.

"Not enjoying the Festival little one?" Kakashi asked right next to Naruto's hidden fox ear.

Naruto gave a yelp and fell through one of the tents. Kakashi giggled and ran off to play some more pranks.

Meanwhile; Naruto had fallen into someones changing room, accientally ragging down the curtain covering them, "Hay!" shouted a raven haired teen.

The intrued was now covered with the fallen curtain but they were visably shaking; the raven raised an eyebrow and didn't bother to cover his bare, musled, chest as he pulled the curtain off them. He gasped as a mop of scruffy blonde hair was revealed, with two white fox ears sticking out, "they must be fake." The raven thought to himself but lost all cool composure when the blonde boy looked up.

Big, almost baby, blue eyes looked straight into his with such innocence and fear, "well, aren't you cute." The raven laughed.

Naruto's ear flicked when the very handsome gypsy said what he did, "cute?" Naruto questioned, "aren't you afraid?"

The raven gave a shocked look, "scared?" he gave a little laugh, "how can anyone be scared of those eyes."

Naruto blushed like mad; the raven held out his hand to the little blonde, "are you alight?" he asked kindly.

Taking the pale hand Naruto gave a tug to pull himself to the raven's height but only succeded in pulling the raven into his lap, "whoa!" exclaimed the raven.

Naruto and the raven gasped at the sudden closeness of their faces; Naruto coloured further but the raven just smirked, "You sure are strong." He whispered.

Naruto mumbled something incohearent and his heart stopped when the raven touched his fox ears. The raven's eyes widened slightly as he touched the soft ears, "they feel so real." He thought, "but its impossible."

The raven got even closer to Naruto, as he tried to get a better look at the ears he was touching, his nose was touching the fox boy's forehead and he could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind them.

Naruto saw a pink haired girl dressed in very flowly dress, she had a strangly amused face; the raven laughed, "i'm coming, i'm coming." He told her but didn't move.

The raven planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead, at which point Naruto nearly died from happiness, he looked into those mysterious purpleish blue eyes, "come see me dance?" the raven asked in a soft voice.

Naruto nodded dumbly and got to his feet; he walked past the pink haired girl, he was about to rejoin the crowds when the raven called after him, "hay!" the raven winked at Naruto, "nice tail."

Naurto tried with all his might to keep his heart from pounding so loudly in his chest; all he managed was a goofy smile and a giggle.

The crowds had gotten even more crowded since Naruto had been with the raven gypsy but he ignored everyone as he replayed the meeting over in his head; quickly he found his way to the front of the crowd surrounding a platform.

There was a large puff of purple smoke and two men appeared; one was the mischief maker gypsy, Kakashi, and the other the Prince of the Gypsies, Iruka; they both were holding flaming tourches:

"_Come, one!_" sang Kakashi to the crowd.

"_Come, all!_" Iruka joined in.

"_Hurry, hurry. Here's your chance._

_See the mystery and romance._" Kakashi waved his tourch at a very unamused Orochimaru.

"_Come, one!_" Iruka pulled Kakashi back to the stage.

"_Come, all!_

_Make an entrance to entrance._!"

"_Dance La Sasuke.!_"

Both gypsies placed their tourches on the floor, creating a ring of fire around themselves, before grabbing two buckets of coloured water and dumping the contence over the wall of fire.

"_Dance!"_ their voices echoed over the crowd as the smoke cleared revelling the handsome raven gypsy, Sasuke, dressed in thick silks and was covered in bangles and chains.

He seemed to be his own music maker as he glided across the stage, stepping into flips and twirls with angelic grace.

Orochimaru and Gaara were practically drooling at th sight before them, but Orochimaru quickly caught himself.

Sasuke did a cartwheel then spotted his little, yet strangly strong, blonde friend, "dance with me!" he said happily as he grabbed the blonde's hands.

Naruto tried to protest but Sasuke seemed to have a strange effect on him; unfortunaltly his cloak got caught on something and fell off him.

He gasped, trying to grab the cloak but Sasuke was still holding his hands, "what's wrong?" he asked quietly when he noticed his friends terrifed expression, "stage fright?"

It only took Orochimaru a few seconds to reconise the snow white fox tail and shcoking blonde hair; he rose sharply to his feet, slightly starling Gaara, "NARUTO!" he bellowed over the still cheering crowd.

The village suddenly fell quiet at the sound of Orochimaru's angry voice, "arrest him!" he snapped at Gaara.

Naruto took a sharp breath in and tore his hands from Sasuke's, "i have to go." He said quickly and vanished into the crowds, which easily coveded his existence.

Sasuke was angry, visable shaking with anger, "you have no right to arrest him!" he shouted at Orochimaru.

"quiet gypsy." Orochimaru said coldly, "or you'll be next."

"But he hasn't done anything." Sasuke fought back, his angelic presence vanishing.

"He left Konoha Dame. He disobayed me." Orochimaru informed everyone.

The whole villaged turned their eyes towards Konoha Dame and just saw a white tail disappear through one of the windows; gasps rippled through the crowd.

"So, you're the crule devil keeping that boy locked away, just because he looks a little different." Sasuke fumed; Orochimaru looked away, seemingly bored.

Sasuke took a breath, "ladies and gentlemen," he address the crowd in a cheery tone, "there will no competion to find the King of Fools this year." He announced and the crowd groaned, "becasue we already have him." Sasuke continued.

He pointed at Orochimaru, "bow to the new King of Fools!" he shouted and disappred in a blast of purple fire.

Orochimaru's face quickly changed from anger to shock at Sasuke's exit, "witch craft." He muttered under his breath; he turned to Gaara, "find that boy. I want him alive."

Gaaar nodded, motioning to the other guards to start looking but he spotted that 'blind' man again going into Konoha Dame.

Sasuke quickly and quietly entered Konoha Dame, glad for the silence; the church was always so quiet and peaceful, it was like a different world.

Sasuke barely dared to breath as he looked around the vast church; it had become dark outside so the light was blueish and almost morbid but calming all the same.

Becasue Sasuke was being so quiet he could hear the slight sound of metal on the porcilen floor; quickly he turned, grabbed the solidors sword and threw him to the ground.

It was the red-headed solidor from that morning and now one of Orochimaru's dogs, "you." Sasuke snarled pointing the sword at the soldior's throat.

"Easy, easy." Gaaar warned not taking his eyes off his own weapon.

Sasuke just frowned and kept getting closer to his, "alright, alright! Just calm down." Gaara said quickly, "just give me a chance to aplolgize."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "for what?" he snapped.

Gaara suddenly swiped his foot under Sasuke's, causing Sasuke to crash to the floor and dropping the sword, "that." Gaara said slightly smugly as he picked up his sword.

"You sneaky son of a –" Sasuke started but Gaara cut across him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Watch it. You're in a church." He warned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "are you always this charming or am i just lucky?" he asked sarcastically, still not bothering to get up from the floor.

Gaara smiled at the sight before him; somehow Sasuke had got changed into some different clothes, these were white and dark purple, much thicker than the ones he had had on previously that day, "he really is beautiful." Gaara found himself thinking and he lowered his sword, "permit me." He started, "i'm Gaara. It means 'Sand Spirt'." He said with a smile but Sasuke looked at him mockingly.

"and you are?" Gaara tried.

"Is this an interrogation?" Sasuke asked finally getting to his feet to face the dumb solidor.

Gaara sighed, "i believe it's called an introduction."

"You're not arresting me?" Sasuke asked, almost unbelieveing.

"not as long as you're in here." Gaara smiled, "i can't."

Sasuke shrugged, "you're not at all like the other soldiors." He told Gaara.

"Thank you." Gaara gave a tiny laugh.

"so, if you're not going to arrest me," Sasuke twirled a strand of black hair between his fingers, "what do you want?"

"I'd settle for your name." Gaara said staring dreamingly at the raven gypsy.

Sasuke struggled not roll his eyes, instead he smiled, trying to keep the captain sweet, "Sasuke." He said softly.

"Beautiful." Gaara commented, "much better than Gaara, anyway."

Gaara took a step closer to Sasuke and Sasuke resisted the urge to run off and maybe even find the foxy bell ringer.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Orochimaru entered with a stack of soldiors behind him, "good work, captain. Now, arrest him." He ordered.

Xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I seem to keep on leaving it whenever Orochimaru comes in being all evil n stuff, oh well.

Theres the festival, i did add a little bit of the song it but not much, i hope you like it.

The next chap will be Sasuke and Naruto bonding (not in that way! This is a kids story.)


	7. Outcasts Together

Yo, i'm back. Sorry its taken so long to updaate but stupid work got me doing overtime, damm them. Anyways, i have to apologize for using the colour purple so much in the last chapter, it just seems like such a good colour for this story.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gaara felt his heart stop when he heard Orochimaru's voice, his mind began to panic; he couldn't let them arrest Sasuke.

"claim 'sancturay." He hissed at Sasuke.

But Sasuke just glared back and pursed his lips tightly.

"say it!" Gaara pressed, desprate to save the handsome gypsy.

Sasuke only responded by huffing and looking away, "I'm not taking orders from you idiot." He thought bitterly.

Meanwhile Orochimaru had become restless of only seeing the captains back, so he approched the pair, "I'm waiting, captain." He snapped.

Unhappy with Sasuke's method of getting out of trouble Gaara turned to Orochimaru with an emotionless face, "he claimed 'sancturay'." He said and Sasuke's mouth fell open, "there's nothing I can do."

Orochimaru growled, "drag him outside and ..." he started but another booming voice cut him off.

"Orochimaru, you will not touch him!" the Hokage shouted; his clothing still as regal and white as it had been all those years ago but his body aged greatly.

The Hokage placed a caring hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "don't worry." He said kindly, "count Orochimaru learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church." He said it almost spitfully towards Orochimaru, as if he needed reminding of that fateful night.

Orochimaru growled again, "damm interfeing Hokage." He thought as he waved his guards down but as they were leaving a small, and slightly evil, thought came into his head.

So when he was sure that the Hokage or anyone else wasn't looking, Orochimaru hid behind a pillar, hidden by the shadows.

Gaara let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and turned with a smile to Sasuke, only to be dragged away by a very angry Hokage, "I'm going." Gaara muttered as he was kicked into the pouring rain.

Sasuke smiled, glad there was someone high up in the world who was looking out for people like him; but he was unaware that the darkly clad Orochimaru was creeping up behind him and when he did, it was too late.

Orochimaru grabbed the raven gypsy from behind; one hand on his neck and the other on his waist, holding him still, "you think you have outwitted me." He whispered in Sasuke's ear, "but I am a patient man and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

Sasuke grunted as he tried to get out of the evil guys arms; as he tried to pull away he turned his head fully away from Orochimaru, to provent any more creepy whisperings.

Raising an eyebrow Orochimaru smelt Sasuke's deep raven locks, almost savoring the smell.

Sasuke on the other hand nearly gagged when he heard what the creepy man was doing, "you really are sick." He hissed and finally pulled away and faced Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirked, "so typical of your kind to twist the truth to cload the minds with unholy thoughts." He growled getting a step closer each time.

"too late for you though." Sasuke said lightly under his breath.

"well, no matter." Orochimaru either didn't hear Sasuke's comment or simply didn't agknowledge it and he began to leave, "you've chosen a magnificent prison. But it is a prison, nonetheless. If you leave, i'll have you." He warned and left into the cold village.

Slightly startled Sasuke looked around him, suddenly the comforting silence and cool blue glow didn't seem calming and panic set in Sasuke's stomach.

He raced for the door and heard guards talking outside, "post guards at every door." He heard one of them say.

Sasuke banged his head off the door and slid to the floor in a slightly defeatest manner, "i have to get out." He whispered to himself.

"Don't act rashly." The Hokage suddenly said as he lit some candles, "you've created a stir that cannot be undone quickly."

Sasuke frowned, "i did what was right!" Sasuke half yelled getting to his feet, "if one person stood up to him, then..." he sighed, his anger dropping.

"What do they have against people who are different anyway?" he asked remembering Naruto's scared face at being caught and the faces of the villagers when they found out who he was.

The Hokage gave Sasuke a sympothetic look, "you can't right all the wrongs by yourself." He told him wisely.

"well, no one out there is going to help, that's for sure." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

The Hokage chuckled slightly, "perhaps someone in here can." He pointed at a staue of the Madonna and child.

Their stone, pupiless eyes seemed to be looking everywhere and, as the Hokage left Sasuke alone, he began to feel nevous under their gaze.

He knelt down by the lavish white and red flowers that had been placed in a silver and gold lined vase at the base of the statue; he had seen people pray, mumbering promises and wishes that no one can hear, but that simply wasn't Sasuke, so he sang his own pray, wishing and hoping for an answer:

"_i don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if you're even there._

_I don't know if you listen to a gypsies pray._" Sasuke touched the flowers and then back at the gazing Madonna:

"_yes, i know i'm just an outcase_

_I shouldn't speak to you._

_Stil,l i see your face and wonder_

_Were you once and outcast, too?_" Sasuke got up, looking the statue deep in the face, he continued:

"_god, help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth._

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on earth._

_God, help my people_

_We look to you still._

_God, help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will._" Sasuke lit two candles on either side of the flowers and listened to the other people's prayers:

"_i ask for wealth_"

"_i ask for fame_"

"_i ask for glory to shine on my name_"

"_i as for love, i can possess_"

"_i ask for god and his angels to bless me_"

Slightly disgusted by the people's selfish prayers he turned back to the Madonna and Child and continued his prayer:

"_i ask for nothing_

_I can get by. _

_But i know so many_

_Less lucky than i._" Sasuke moved a deep red rose to the center of the vase.

"_please help my people_

_The poor and downtrod._" Finally Sasuke got up and walked over to one of big stain-glass windows as it refected the bright colours onto the plain floor from the dying sun.

Sasuke stood in the middle, relsihing on the strange comfort it brought him and then he thought that maybe God himself was watching so he sang:

"_i thought we all were the children of god._

_God, help the outcasts_

_Children of, _

_God!_" he hoped his voice had gone all the way to heaven, so he could have been heard and his prayer answers.

Of course, unknown to him, Sasuke was being watched by a small foxy teenager; Naruto had listen to Sasuke's prayer and allowed his heart to be filled with the caring words that had slipped like silk from Sasuke's mouth.

Unfortunatly his moment of bliss was shattered, "what are you doing down here?" someone shouted.

Naruto lost his balance, toppling a candle holder over and disterbing the entire church.

Sasuke turned sharply to see the blonde fox looking just as frightened as he had been that afternoon; a small "meep" escaped Naruto's lips as he ran back up the dark stairs.

"Wait!" Sasuke called as he began to hurry after him, "i want to talk to you." But Naruto didn't slow down.

The stairs seemed to go on forever and it was only ever so often Sasuke caught a glimps of Naruto's white tail, "he's so fast." Sasuke cursed Naruto under his breath.

Naruto on the other hand didn't think he was going fast enough; he really liked Sasuke but after what happened today and what he had caused he doubted Sasuke had anything kind to say to him.

Finally he came to the open corridor that lead to the tallest tower and his bedroom, he stole a quick glance behind him and still saw the blur of black and purple following him.

But as soon as Naruto got through the threshold he was surrounded by his friends,

"hurray!"

"way to go, Naru!"

"Congratulation!"

They all cheered and got in his way, "g-guys, please. Not now." Naruto begged and tried to get passed them.

Kiba grabbed his arms, "you mustn't run too fast, or he'll get away." He warned.

"i know." Naruto gasped, ripping his arm out of kiba's grip he made another break for saftey.

"There you are." Said a breathless voice, Naruto didn't dare turn to the owner, "i was afraid i'd lost you."

Sasuke couldn't bare not to see Naruto's cute face and couldn't understand why he had run away, "Naruto?" he said softly.

"it was nice seeing you again." Naruto finally chocked out.

Naruto groaned in frustration and walked away, "no, wait!" Sasuke called and reached out to grab the bell ringer but missed.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I thought they were fake. I had no idea who you really were, are." Sasuke stumbled over his words as he climbed the stairs after Naruto, "i didn't think you would get in..." as Sasuke got to the top of the stairs his train of thought left him.

The scene before him was a vast space, filled with the dying suns light, spread out by the coloured glass windchimes. A small model village sat near the back of the room, to the side was a small but comforbale looking bed, above him were the large, bronze bells and hiding behind a large stone face was Naruto, his ears barely visable as they hid in his mess of hair and his eyes watching Sasuke's every move.

"what is this place?" he whispered.

Naruto swollowed, "this is where i live." He told Sasuke softly.

Sasuke walked over to the model village; everything looked hand carved and very accurate, "did you make all these yourself?" he asked not taking his eyes off the sights before him.

"most of them, yes." Naruto replie quietly from his hiding place.

Sasuke suddenly noticed something covered up, he raised an eyebrow, "what's this?" he questioned.

Naruto shot out of his hiding place, "no, please!" he begged and grabbed the raven's hands, stopping him dead, "i haven't finished them." He told Sasuke with a blush.

The pair stood there for some time, Naruto still holding Sasuke's hands and Sasuke all to happy to let him, "you're a surprising person, Naruto." Sasuke finally said.

Naruto looked at him in shock; Sasuke just laughed, "you've got all this talent and you're sweet, kind and this wonderful personality and yet, you're stuck up here where no one can appreciate it all." Sasuke said in a soft voice.

Naruto's blush left and returned to his face very quickly during Sasuke's speech, not really knowing if it was a compliment or not, "thank you." He breathed and gave Sasuke's hands a quick squeeze.

Slowly Sasuke took one hand from under Naruto's and placed it gently on the soft ear; he still couldn't believe they were real.

"i know i'm a freak." Naruto said quietly and Sasuke's hand dropped to his side, "thank you for being kind to me." Naruto brought the hand he still had hold of to his cheek and Sasuke felt something wet rub off.

Panic jumped in his stomach, "Naruto." He said quickly; Sasuke cupped Naruto's face and forced him to look him – Sasuke – in the eye. Naruto's eyes were brimming with tears and another spilt out.

"Don't cry Naru." Sasuke cooed, "you're no freak. I like you." He said but Naruto shook his head.

"i am a monster and i am ugly." Naruto once again repeated what he had been taught.

"Naruto." Sasuke hissed sharply and Naruto looked at him with a twing of fear in his watery eyes, "who taught you such nonesence?"

"My master, Orochimaru." Naruto told him.

Sasuke quickly embraced the fox boy in a tight hug, "how can someone so evil raise someone as sweet as you?" Sasuke asked into Naruto golden hair.

"He isn't evil." Naruto protested but it seemed forced, "he took me in when no one wanted me." The tears were theatening to spill out again.

Sasuke pulled away and looked Naruto dead in the eyes, "well, i want you now." He placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead and when he pulled back he saw the biggest smile on Naruto's face.

Sasuke smiled himself, but suddenly found himself being pulled somewhere by Naruto, "i want to show my special person something special." He told Sasuke happily.

Sasuke blushed slightly but allowed himself to be taken higher into the bell tower and onto the very top platform, he gasped; the sky had turned pink, the cloads whisping around the colour gently, the whole village appeared to have an air of love about it.

Sasuke lent on the ledge while Naruto sat on it next to him; Sasuke sighed, "i could stay up here forever." He mumbled happily.

Naruto took a danerous postion of half hanging off the ledge and facing Sasuke, "you could."

"no." Sasuke shook his head.

"you have sanctuary." Naruto reminded him.

"but not freedom." Sasuke said bitterly and pulled Naruto back to safety, "gypsies don't do well inside stone walls" he half sneered as he repeated Orochimaru's words.

Naruto thought for a second, he didn't like the fact that Sasuke was angry or sad; he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him back to the ledge, "i want to help, i'll get you out of here." He told Sasuke happily.

Sasuke frowned, "but there's no way out." Sasuke said looking down to the guards below, "they're at every door Naru."

"we won't use the door." Naruto said with a devient grin.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

I'm sooooo sorry its so long but i wanted to do that nice little convo between Naru and Sasu differently than in the film do it maybe took longer. I know their convo was really random but i wanted it to be really fluffy n the bells were never mentioned but who cares about bells when theres young love brewing!

Anyway thx for reading and another special thx to Madidi (sorry but you so kawii!)


	8. Escaping To Heaven's Light

Okay, before we start i apologise for this chapter for being so late so as a apology i will load two chapters. It is late coz work got me more hours and my friends made me stay out till really late.

Anywho, to the story!!!!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke felt a prang of fear as he looked at Naruto's slightly evil expression; he peered over the ledge again and gulped, "Naruto, i hope you aren't..... hay!" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto lifting him up.

He was surprisingly strong for someone of his height; he held Sasuke in the air from his knees for a little while with a wide smile.

Sasuke swollowed, "okay, but if we are going to climb then you shouldn't you use two hands?" he asked nervously.

"okay" Naruto said happily and swung Sasuke onto his back.

Naruto jumped onto the ledge for a moment before jumping down, he heard Sasuke gasp in his ear at the sudden movement, luckily he grabbed onto a stationary gargoyal below them.

"H-have you ever done this before?" Sasuke breathed in his ear as he snapped his eyes shut from fear.

As Naruto swung carelessly from the gargoyal, "no." He replied simply and before he started running across the thin balcony, "the trick is not to look down." He quickly reminded a shaking Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could reply Naruto jumped to a naiboughing spire and shimmied down it till the rested on a sloping roof.

"you're quite an acrobat." Sasuke said kindly as he opened his eyes to see where they were now.

Naruto grinned, "thank you." Suddenly he heard a creak from beneath them and before he could move the large, stone tile they were sitting on began sliding down towards the edge; Sasuke tightened his grip but couldn't close his eyes quick enough.

As they got to the edge Naruto grabbed onto a more firmly placed tile; the other tile shot off the roof and far into the distance. It made a loud noise as it landed through someone's window and all the surrounding guards went to investiage.

Naruto let out a breath and quickly climbed down the short distance to a prayer statue; the pair held their breath and hid in the shadows as a wondering solidor walked passed.

Grinning from ear to ear Naruto sat on the side of the statues base and soon Sasuke joined him, after he had gotten his mind back into a non-panic place.

"I hope i didn't scare you." Naruto whispered.

A light blush found its way onto Sasuke's cheeks, "not for a moment." He lied.

Naruto giggled but then a hint of sadness crossed his face as he remembered why he had brough Sasuke down here, "i'll never, ever forget you, Sasuke." He said kindly.

Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's face, forcing him to turn, and gave him a gentle smile, "come with me." He suddenly said.

"What?" Naruto was shocked that Sasuke would ask but did consider saying yes.

"leave this place with me." Sasuke insisted.

Naruto bowed his head, "i can't go back out there, i'll be hunted." He looked up and felt a funny feeling inside him as he looked at the walls of Konoha Dame, "this is my sanctuary."

Sasuke frowned at the fact Naruto hadn't said yes but he understood, however, there wasn't a chance that he just leave and never see Naruto again.

He scooted closer to Naruto, "then i'll come to see you."

"here?" Naruto was surprised again by Sasuke's boldness, "but the soldiors and Orochimaru!" he quickly reminded the confident raven.

"i'll come after sunset." Sasuke said cooliy.

Naruto started stuttering things about ringing for everning mass or something like that, Sasuke wasn't really paying that much attention to the words coming out of Naruto's mouth, just his lips.

Suddenly leaning forward Sasuke placed a feather light kiss on Naruto's soft lips; it was short, soft and sweet but held so much emotion it could have almost exploded, after all, it was both their first kisses.

"o-or-or whatever's go-good for you." He stuttered a heavy blush attacking his whiskered cheeks.

A blush two shades lighter than Naruto's was on Sasuke's face, mostly there from his own boldness, hut he was much quicker to get his train of though back, "if you ever want a better and safer sanctuary then this," he pulled a woven band thing from the belt around his waist and placed it over Naruto's head, "will show you the way."

Naruto examined the band; it was simply oval shape with a cross in the midde, a blue line all the way around the cross and a white star just off the right hand side of the blue line.

"How?" naurto questioned out load.

Sasuke leant forward again, "you are holding the city in your hand there." He whispered.

Naruto quickly put the band under his tunic and his fox ears picked up the sound of soldiors approching, "hurry." He hissed.

Sasuke nodded sadly before jumping onto a level roof, sliding down the beam and disappearing down a dark ally.

Naruto watched him disappear and a happy, love-sick smile crossed his face; he began climbing back up to his bell tower, hoping for a quiet night so he could dream of Sasuke.

Unfortunatly as soon as he got back into the bell tower Kiba attacked him, "way to go, lover boy!" he shouted happily.

Naruto took a step back and laughed, "'lover boy'? no" he said quickly and carried on.

"Don't be so modest." Shikamaru said from the top of the stairs.

"Look guys just drop it, please." Naruto begged and sat at his table.

"But! He kissed you!" Kiba exclaimed.

That love-sick look crossed Naruto's face again but upon catching sight of his wagging tail he frowned, "i'm still a monster." He mumbled and before any of them could say anything he began singing into the starless night:

"_so many times out there_

_I've watched a happy pair_

_Of lovers walking in the night_" he caught sight of a young couple walked hand in hand over the bridge.

"_they had a kind of glow around them_

_It almost looked like heaven's light._" He looked back at the model village and started putting the figures into couples:

"_i knew i's never know_

_That warm and loving glow_

_Though i might wish with all my might._

_No face as hideous as my face_

_Was ever meant for heaven's light._" Naruto touched his face, tracing it before coming to his lips; the memory of Sasuke's kiss made his smile and his heart swell:

"_but suddenly an angel has smiled at me_

_And kissed me without a trace of fright._" He pulled the cloth from the figure he had stopped Sasuke from looking at earier.

Underneath was a unpainted and freshly carved figure of Sasuke, he had been carving it when he had heard Sasuke singing downstairs and forgot it was there until Sasuke pointed it out.

Naruto began to paint the little Sasuke:

"_i dare to dream that he_

_Might even care for me_

_And as i ring these bells tonight_

_My cold, dark tower seems so bright."_ He placed the Sasuke next to the figure of himself and smiled.

"_i swear it must be heaven's light!_"

Qucikly he climbed high into the bell tower and began ringing the biggest bells he could lay his hands on, his voice still echoing through the tall tower and his smile reaching the very heaven he was singing about.

In the church, however, things weren't as cheerful; the Hokage was leading some other beleivers through the eisles; they chanted in another language and the Hokage was waving a pot of incense on the end of a gold chain.

It also seemed Naruto wasn't the only one making a pray to heaven that night.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Kinda short but sweet. Hope you liked it.

It's Orochimaru's song next, Hellfire! Yay, its my personal fave.

Thx for reading.


	9. HellFire

Here we go, the threat from me for making you wait so long. This is just the song so don't hate me and i promise to post the next chap by Sunday.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

On the other side of the city of Konoha stood a dark and evil looking house; most of its windows stood black and the spires pointed towards the sky almost menecingly but a single room was lit by a large fireplace at the end of the long room.

Orochimaru's tall, darly clad figure stood at the window looking at Konoha Dame and its bells; the very though of the bell ringer made him feel sick but now, whenever he though of naruto the raven gypsy boy came into his head and wouldn't leave his mind be.

Taking a deep breath through his nose Orochimaru began to tell his situation to the heavens, hoping they would help:

"_they utter Maria_

_You know i am a righteous man_

_Of my virtue i am justly proud._" He turned back into the room and gazed at the fireplace from the middle of the room.

"_they utter Maria_

_You know i'm so much purer than_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd._" He was close enough to the fireplace to see it spitting ash onto the grey, flint floor.

Orochimaru frowned as his eyes became fixed on the dancing flames and his mind shot to the raven gypsy:

"_then tell me, Maria_

_Why i see him dancing there_

_Why his smouldering eyes still scorch my soul._

_I feel him_

_I see him_"as he looked at the flames the image of the gypsy dancing in the thin silks appeared, teasing Orochimaru with the slender body; Orochimaru took a step back but didn't move his eyes from the, appent, sight before him:

"_the sun caught in his raven hair_

_Is blazing in my out of all control._

_Like fire_

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin._" Off the mantle piece he grabbed some confetti that had been caught in his robes; they were purple, red and a glittery black, he crumpled them in his hand:

"_this burning desire_

_Is turning me to sin._" He fell to his knees infront of the fire but didn't drop the confetti.

The raven's face wouldn't leave Orochimaru's mind, even when he closed his eyes, he was being tortured by something that was out of his reach.

Suddenly the whole room filled with red hooded figures, their faces blackened and evil auras. They stared at Orochimaru with their eyeless faces and started chanting in another dialect but not holy prayers like the hokage they were saying something more sinister.

Orochimaru stood before them, a panicked look on his face:

"_it's not my fault_

_I'm not to blame_

_It is the gypsy boy_

_The witch who set this flame._" He tried to defend himself but the creepy chanting only got louder.

"_it's not my fault_

_If in God's plan_

_He made the devil so much stronger than a man!_" the hooded figures turned into a thick red mist and spiraled towards the fireplace, making it crakle and burn brighter.

Orochimaru fell to his knees once more:

"_protect me, Maria_

_Don't let this siren cast his spell_

_Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone._" He threw the confetti he had been holding so tightly in his hand into the fire and watched as it spit and the colour murged to a inky black:

"_destroy Sasuke!_

_And let him taste the fires of hell_" a haunting scream echoed down the long room.

"_or else let him be mine and mine alone._" A smoky figure of Sasuke appeared out of the fireplace, his arms open wide for Orochimaru and a smile on his face but when Orochimaru tried to grab the figure it vanished into thin air.

Suddenly there was banging on the door; Orochimaru turned, breathless, towards the door and a soldior poked his head in, "minister Orochimaru, the gyspy has escaped." He quickly informed the fuming Judge Court.

"What?" Orochimaru hissed.

"we can't find him. He's gone." The soldior said quickly.

Orochimaru scrunched his face up, "get out you fool." He snapped and the soldior left; he turned back to the fire, "i'll find him if i have to burn down all of Fire*"

The image of Sasuke disn't appear when he looked back in but the confetti was still crackling slighly in the corner:

"_hellfire_

_Dark fire_

_Now, gypsy it's your turn_

_Choose me or _

_Your pyre._

_Be mine or you will burn._" Finally Orochimaru stepped far away from the fireplace, so far that he hit the wall at the other end of the room.

Orochimaru's breathing was ragged, he still stared at the fire and the eeiry chanting filled the room again:

"_God have mercy on him_

_God have mercy on me._

_But he will be mine_

_Or he_

_Will_

_Burn!_" the fire seemed to put itself out and the room fell into darkness just like the rest of the mansian.

Orochimaru finally collapsed in a heap and fell into a troubled sleep; tomrrow was not going to be a happy day.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Done! Told ya it was just the song, pants right? Oh well!

*the country that naruto lives in (in the manga) is the Fire Contry, just in case you were a little confused by that bit, soz.

The next chap will have more adventure and the oneside garra/Sasuke but we all know out sasu loves naru so don't fret and ignore silly gaara.

Thx for reading! Luv ya all.


	10. Almost Hero Gaara

Hay! It hero Gaara time! *superhero music here*. But i'm afraid to tell ya that there will be no song in this chapter or it will be way too long, sorry, but you can email me n i might write it with one.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gaara inhaled the crisp morning air; he and his soldiors had been ordered into the town square by Orochimaru.

The sun was peeking behind some cloads when Orochimaru's carriage came into the square and very tired looking Orochimaru climbed out. He groaned as the sun light hit his plae face.

"morning, sir." Gaara saluted.

Orochimaru groaned again; Gaara raised an eyebrow, "are you feeling alright?" he asked somewhat kindly.

"had a little trouble with the fireplace." Orochimaru said in a low voice.

Gaara looked at him strangely, then got back to the matter at hand, "our order, sir."

"find that gypsy boy." Orochimaru snapped.

Slightly taken back for a moment Gaara didn't move but the evil look on Orochimaru's face snapped him back into the right mind; he motioned for his men to search the whole village.

The soldiors burst into several homes and shops, not caring of the damage they did, looking for gypsies and, if any where found, they were taken to Orochimaru where he offered them gold and silver for any information about the gypsy boy Sasuke. But not a single gypsy sadi a word.

Gaara watched with angry breath as many gypsies were thrown in jail for not talking, he hated this and just hoped that sasuke was actually safe somewhere.

It was getting dark, the crisp air replaced with a harsh wind and the sun completly hidden by dark cloads. Orochimaru had brought them to a mill just on the edge of the town; it was home to a middle age miller, his wife and two young children.

"what have they got to do with any of this?" Gaara thought as he entered, unknown he was being watched by a pair of purple eyes hidden beneath a cowl.

Orochimaru stood over the begging miller, "we found this gypsy tailsman on your property." Orochimaru said coldly, "have you been harboring gypsies?"

"out home is always open to travellers." The miller whispered, "have mercy." He begged.

Orochimaru gave a tired sigh, "i am placing you and your family under house arrest. If what you say is true then you have nothing to fear." He said calmly and walked out before the miller could say anything.

Once outside Orochimaru locked the door with a spear and turned sharply to Gaara, "burn it." He ordered.

Gaara was taken back, "what?" he snapped.

"until it smoulders. These people are traitors." Orochimaru said as he mounted his horse.

Many people in the watching crowd gasped, "he's never hurt anyone." One woman gasped, "Orochimaru's gone mad." Her husband added.

Gaaar frowned deeply, "with all due respect, i wasn't trained to murder the innocent." He reminded the judge court.

"but you were trained to follow orders." Orocimaru retaliated handing Gaara a flaming torch.

Taking it numbly Gaara stepped back, knocking into a barrel of rain water, with a scowl towards Orochimaru he dunked the torch into the icy water.

"insolent coward." Orochimaru hissed and took another torch.

Holding it high above his head, Gaara watched, as Orochimaru set the mill on fire; the dangerous flames spreading quicker than anyother.

Gaaar gasped when he heard the panicked crying from inside the miller's home; quickly dropping his heavy gold armor Gaara ran through the flames, kicking the door down and entering the fume filled house.

He could barely see a thing but there were people's lifes at steak so he quickly grabbed the miller, who in turn grabbed his wife and Gaara picked up the youngerest of the two children, while the elder ran beside his father.

Gaara dragged them out into open air, the crowd breathing a sigh of relief, and the mother took her child from Gaara with a kind smile, the miller whispered a 'god bless you' before going to the crowd for comfort.

Breathing a sigh of relief himself, Gaara smiled but it didn't last long when he was smacked on the back of the head with a club; he fell with a heavy thud.

Orochimaru rode over with a grim look, "pity." He said softly, "you threw away a promising career. Now you'll be sentenced to death."

"consider it my highest honour." Gaara snapped raising his head only to feel cold steel on the back of his neck.

Meanwhile in the crowd, sasuke, who had been watching the whole thing, picked up a loose stone and threw it hard at the soldior holding the sword.

Gaaar stole this chance and jumped at Orochimaru, who fell off his horse clumbsily; taking a proper seat Gaara rode away and fast over the bridge.

"stop him!" Orochimaru roared, "but don't hit my horse."

Arrows flew through the air towards Gaara, many missing, but one embedded itself deep in his shoulders; he gasped and fell off the horse into the icy depth of the river below him.

From the bridge the soldiors continued to fire into the unknown until a very angry looking Orochimaru stopped them.

"let the traitor rot in his watery grave." He told them, "find the boy." And they all depared.

Sasuke quickly ran down the enbankment and dived into the water; quickly pulling up an unconsious Gaara. Taking a deep breath sasuke wondered where he should go now, then he remembered his very special friend.

By nightfall Fire lived up to its name and was burning brighter than the sun, the smoke casting an eeiry cload over every home.

Rock Lee heaved a big sigh, "oh, this doesn't look good."

"certainly looks hopeless." Shikamaru agreed.

"that poor gypsy boy. I'm beginnigng to fear the worst." Kiba whispered very uncharacterristically.

"don't say anything to upset Naruto." Rock Lee warned the pair.

"i know, he's worrying too much already." Kiba said.

"we'd better lighten up." Shikamaru said mostly to himself, but he never really smiled anyway.

Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them, quickly they put on blank faces to try and fool their foxy friend; Naruto came to kiba's side and looked down onto the smoking town.

"any sign of him?" he asked.

Kiba's eye twitched, then he broke, "oh! He could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeons, on the rack!" he sobbed into Naruto's shirt.

Rock Lee glared at the broken kiba, "nice work doggy."

"he's right." Naruto sighed, "what are we gunna do?"

"What are you guys talkin' about." Shikamaru butted in, "this gypsy with be three steps ahead of Orochimaru and well out of harms way." He told them in a know-it-all tone.

"You think?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

"he'll be back soon." Shikamaru reasured him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "and what makes you so sure?" he asked.

"becasue he likes you a lot." Kiba said happily, his misbrable demeaner gone very suddenly, "can't blame him; you're irresistible."

"knights in shining armour ain't his type." Shikamaru pointed out.

Kiba laughed and jumped onto the ledge of the window; the smoke had gone a strong red colour, kiba sighed happily:

"_look._

_Konoha, the city of lovers is glowing this evening._" Naruto gave him a shocked look.

"_True, that's becasue its on fire._

_But still there's l'amour._" He handed Naruto a playing card with a big love heart on it.

Naruto blushed and hugged the card to his chest thinking of sasuke.

"Naru?" called a voice from a floor down, "Naruto?"

Naruto ran to the stairs and saw a slightly ruffled looking sasuke standing in the doorway; his heart swelled happily at the sight of him and sasuke felt the same; without words they embraced each other, sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head tenderly.

"You're okay." Naruto said softly.

"well, i couldn't leave you now, could i." Sasuke joked.

Suddenly there was a cough from behind them; another, much bigger, gypsy was waiting behind them with a red headed male in his arms.

Sasuke sighed, now he remembered why he had come here, "naru, you've done so much for me." He cupped Naruto's face softly, "but i gotta ask one more thing."

"anything." Naruto said instantly.

Sasuke jabbed his thumb towards the still unconsious Gaara, "this is Gaara. He's wounded and a outcast too. Please can he stay here?" he asked kindly.

A look of doubt crossed Naruto's face; he didn't like Gaara becuase he had worked for Orochimaru but Naruto would always trust sasuke.

Naruto nodded, "this way." He mumbled.

He led them to his small bedroom where Gaara was laid on the straw fill sheet; once he was laid down Gaara awoke a little, "sasuke." He breathed.

"hush." Sasuke snapped; he didn't like being nice to this man but he had done a very good thing so it probably meant gaaar wasn't bad at heart.

"we're hiding you here." He told Gaara simply.

Gaara took sasuke's hand, "i'm glad you are safe." He said kindly.

Sasuke smiled painfully at him, "thanks." Was all he said as he reached of a bag of water.

"Drink." He ordered holding the bag to Gaara's mouth.

"i don't think i can." Gaara muttered.

Sasuke groaned slightly; he took a big mouth full of the water, lowering his mouth onto Gaara's, not in a kiss but in a way to get the annoying soldior to drink; sasuke pride Gaara's mouth open with his tongue and allowed the water to drain into Gaara's mouth.

He pulled back and all he could taste was ash, "there. Happy?" he asked.

"very." Gaara smiled and fell asLeep.

Unforuntatly Naruto had seen what sasuke did, but not all of it, just where sasuke 'kissed' Gaara; he felt his heart break, it physically hurt and he tore the heart card in half, a single tear ran down his face.

Sasuke got very bored of Gaara holding his hand so he quickly escaped only to see an upset looking Naruto, it tugged his heart to see his little fox so sad, but before he could ask what was wrong the gypsy he had come with gave a shout.

Naruto's white ears shot up, "you have to go." He told them quickly.

Sasuke defenatily didn't want to leave Naruto again but he knew if he stayed, he would be dead; "bye Naruto." He whispered and went to kiss Naruto again but Naruto pulled back a little; slightly disheartened sasuke kissed him gently on his nose.

Tears stung at Naruto's eyes as he watch sasuke disappear again, his heart giving a slow thud.

"Quick!" kiba shouted, "we gotta stash the stiff." He pointed towards Gaara.

Naruto quickly grabbed the sLeeping Gaara and dragged him to the table his model village sat on; throwing up the cloth he booted the red head under the table, and got out some of his anger.

He rearranged his figures as Orochimaru walked into the room, "oh, master. I-i-i didn't think you were coming." He said in a rush.

Orochimaru gave a sly smile, "i'm never too busy to visit you, dear boy." He drawled, his snake eyes scanning the area for something, anything.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bad, bad Gaara!!!!

Sorry if it seems kinda rushed. I was planning on doing this in two chapters but the first seemed too short.

Its the road to Court of Miracles next, it will be a seperate chapter from the actual Court of Miracles chap.

Thx for reading!!!!! Be back soon.


	11. Finding The Court Of Miracles

Alright this is the first part of the 'Court of Miracles'. It won't take long, i promise, but still enjoy.

Oxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto swollowed hard as he watched Orochimaru's yellow eyes scan the room before fixing onto his own; a twisted smile crossed Orochimaru's face, "now." He began and Naruto found himself holding his breath, "i have a treat."

Orochimaru sat at the small table, the model village sat on, and placed the basket he had been carrying onto it. Naruto stood frozen for a moment before he realised what he was doing and ran off to get plates, but he broke a few in his hurry and since his hands were sweating from nerves.

Finally Naruto made it back to the table, slightly out of breath; Orochimaru placed some deep red grapes on the plates and nibbled on one.

"is there something troubling you, Naruto?" he asked slyly.

Naruto shook his head so fast he felt his ears might fall off; Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

Orochimaru looked around the tower, but still found nothing, when he looked down he saw that Naruto was only looking at the grapes he had brought.

"you're not eating boy." He snapped.

Quickly coming out of his daze Naruto shoved a good handful into his mouth, "t-they're go-od." Naruto muffled.

Suddenly Gaara decied to wake up; he gave a groan and Naruto nearly had a heartattack. Gaara reached out and grabbed Naruto's ankle, Orochimaru not noticing Naruto's panicked expression; Naruto quickly booted Gaara in the face, knocking him out and no doubt giving him a blooded nose.

"you're hiding something." Orochimaru stated suddenly.

Naruto looked up in shock, "why do i have to look like an open book?" he scolded himself mentally for being so open with his feelings.

Orochimaru looked at the model village and spotted something new; he picked up the tiny figure of Sasuke and twirled it between his fingers.

"this is awfully good." He commented, "looks very much like the gypsy boy."

Naruto gapped at him and, as Orochimaru lent forward, panic set in his stomach.

"i know you helped him escape!" he shouted, causing Naruto to fall off his chair, "now this village is burning 'cause of you."

Naruto's mind was racing, there wasn't anything he could say that would make this situation better but he tried anyway, "he was kind to me, master." He whispered.

Orochimaru knelt down, graping Naruto's face in one hand and forcing their eyes to meet, "it wasn't kindness." He spat, "it was cunning, you idiot. Gypsies are not capable of real love, think of your mother." He said the last bit very softly.

Naruto's heart gave a painful beat, "Sasuke did feel something for me. Right." He found himself questioning, "whatever the case, i still feel for him and i have to protect him."

Orochimaru was slightly upset he didn't reduce the little bell ringer to tears; he stood slowly, the figure still in hand, placing his free hand in Naruto's blond locks he strocked his carefully.

"don't fret Naruto, he'll be out of our lives soon enough." And with that said he held the figure into a candle.

The perfect figure instantly caught light, the wood began to crackle under the flames, "you'll be free soon, Naruto. We all will." He dropped the figure on the floor infront of Naruto.

The horrid image of the real Sasuke burning entered Naruto's head but he had to quickly flush it out as Orochimaru began to leave; before he was toally gone he turned to the destraught fox boy, "by the way, at dawn i am attacking the Court of Miracles with a thousand men. Cheer me on."

Naruto stared into darkness, his hands began to shake and a single tear rolled down his cheek; Orochimaru was going to kill Sasuke and hundreds of innocent gypsies if he didn't act quick.

As soon as he heard the door close downstairs he kicked Gaara under the table, "get up." He hissed.

Gaara poked his head out, he groaned and wiped the blood from his nose, "was that really nessery?" he asked bitterly.

Naruto gave him a scowl, "we have to find the Court of Miracles." He told the ex-soldior quickly.

Gaara gave him a confused look, seen as he missed the previous convocation, "are we going to save Sasuke?" he asked emurging from under the table.

Naruto still sat on his knees, Gaara now towering above him, "yes, and hundreds more."

Gaara smiled, "good, good. Maybe this time i'll get a proper kiss." He mumbled but Naruto caught it.

Naruto shot to his feet, "what do you mean 'proper kiss'? what about before?" he half shouted, "ungreatful git." He added in his mind.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "he was giving me a drink, i was too weak to sit up."

An almightly explosion of happiness went off in Naruto's stomach and a wide smile spread across his face, "he didn't kiss you?" he breathed out and Gaara nodded, very confused.

Naruto felt the waves of love and happiness wash over him; Sasuke really did feel for him.

"okay, anyway." Gaara intrupted Naruto's happy thoughts, "the Court of Miracles?"

Naruto nodded, grabbed two cloaks for them, "lets go." He said and slapped Gaara on the back, right where his wound was, "sorry." He said quickly but a smile played on his lips.

Garra frown, "no you're not."

The pair finally made it into the quiet streets of Konoha; the gaurds had been dismissed and the villagers were asleep.

"so, which way?" Gaara whispered.

Naruto thought for a second, his fingers fumbling with a piece of string around his neck, when Sasuke's voice entered his head, _**"**__**you are holding the city in your hand there."**_

Quicly pulling the woven band from around his neck Naruto and Gaara examined it, "it really is the city!" Naruto exclaimed in an excited whisper.

Gaara gave him a funny look, not seeing what he was on the simply woven band, "where?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "there's Konoha Dame." He explained pointing to the cross in the middle, "that's the river." He traced the blue line with his finger, "so, that means," his finger came to rest on the star on the right, "Court of Miracles." He whipsered.

"are you sure?" Gaara asked as he looked closer at the band.

"suggest anything else?" Naruto questioned.

Gaara didn't say anything so Naruto took that as a yes and the pair quickly took off in the direction of the bridge.

It didn't take them long to get across the bridge; the direction of the star led to a cematery, Naruto looked on every one of the headstones for a star and finally he found it on a above ground tomb.

Forigen words covered the headstone and Gaara tried to figure them out, while Naruto noticed a creak in the tombs lid and flipped it open easily.

"Show off." Gaara mumbled and went in first with the torch.

The stairs leading down to the bottom was darker than the nights sky during a thunder storm and the smell was horrfic to Naruto's sensative nose but it was for Sasuke. Gaara just held his breath and tried not to faint as they went further and further down.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There we go, slightly different to the movie but i hope you like it.

Don't leave just yet! There's the second half to come; its the SONG!!


	12. The Court Of Miracles

You lucky people, two chapters at once, feel special *gives death glare* feel it! *

*cough cough* anyway! Second part to 'Court of Miracles', the song and bit extra, have fun.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Finally Gaara's feet hit something wet and he grimiced at what he thought it was; as the torch lit the whole area rats scurried from the light and hundreds, maybe thousands, of human skelentons decorated the walls and ceiling.

The sight disturbed Naruto greatly, never in his life had he seen anything so creepy, "is this the Court of Miracles?" he asked Gaara who was several steps ahead.

"offhand, i'd say it was the Court of Ankle-Deep Sewage." Gaara groaned as he stepped in something squishy.

Naruto was just trying to keep his white tail out of the nasty coloured 'water', "must be the old catacombs." Gaara added after a while.

Naruto nodded; he had heard stories from Shikamaru and Kiba that the old catacombs had been a kind of burial place years and years ago, a kind of creepy shrine to people unknown, possible killed by the Black Plauge but Naruto never really wanted to hear any more than that.

He and Gaara continued down the eternal catacomb and as the darkness found its way behind them as they moved on Naruto stopped, "i heard something." He told Gaara quickly.

Gaara looked unamused over his shoulder, "probably just a rat." He said and carried on.

Naruto was still suspisious but had to keep up with Gaara if he didn't want to be left in the dark.

This time it was Gaara's turn to stop and eye the place suspsiously, "shouldn't have we run into some trouble by now?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, "like what?"

"a guard, a booby trap." Gaara suggested, suddenly the torch went out, plunging them into pure darkness; Gaara sighed, "or an ambush."

The catacombs filled with a much more eeiry light and manic laughter; two men, dressed a skelentons jumped behind Naruto and Gaara, grabbing them an forcing them to their knees.

"well, well, well." Said the King of the Gypsies calmly, "what have we here?"

"Trespassers!"

"Spies!"

"We're not spies!" Naruto shouted.

"listen ..." Gaara started but they were both gagged.

"don't intrupt." Scolded Kakashi.

Iruka smirked, "You're very clever to have found our hideway." He seemed to be praising them.

"unfortunatly," Kakashi stepped in front of Iruka with two flaming torches in hand, "you won't live to tell the tale."

The whole area filled with the same insane laughter as before and soon it was replaced with Iruka's powerful voice;

"_maybe you've heard of a terrible place_

_Where the scoundrels of Konoha collect in a lair._

_Maybe you're heard of that mythical place_

_Called the Court of Miracles."_

"hello you there!" Kakashi tackled Naruto and Gaara into the murky water.

"_Where the lame can walk._" A group on crutches and bangaged legs stood up quite happily.

"_and the blind can see." _Another group lifted their glasses and smirked at them.

Suddenly a line of skelentons fell from the roof on strings like puppets, Kakashi appeared behind them:

"_but the dead don't talk._" Slicing through their heads.

"_so you won't be around to reveal what you found."_

Gaara and Naruto felt themselves being tied up and lifted into the air; irkua stood above them, a wicked smile in place:

"_we have a method for spies and intuders_

_Rather like hornets protecting their hive._

_Here in the Court of Miracles _

_Where it's a miracle if you get out alive."_ He vanished into a puff of blue smoke and appeared in an underground market place and village.

It was far more colourful the Konoha village and everyone wad very much awake; Kakashi jumped onto a platform next to Iruka, two nooses swung lazily behind them.

"Gather 'round, everybody!" Kakashi called to the gypsies, "there's 'good noose' tonight." Many giggled.

The King of the Gypsies rolled his eyes, "it's a double header. A couple of Orochimaru's spies." The crowd booed.

"but not just any spies." Kakashi exclaimed happily.

"You're right," Iruka hummed and motioned for Naruto and Gaara, still bound and gagged, to be brought on stage; he saluted Gaara, "the captain of the guards."

"And his foxy henchman." Kakashi laughed tickling Naruto's ears.

"_justice is swift in the Court of Miracles_

_We are the lawyers and judge_

_Here we go."_ Iruka grinned, changing from a lawyers to judges outfit before anyone could blink.

"_we like to get the trial over with quickly_

_Because it's the sentence that's really the fun._" Kakashi seemed to be having too much fun as he tightened the noose around Gaara's neck.

"any last words?" Iruka asked mockingly.

Naruto and Gaara tried to say something but the gags where too tight; Kakashi rolled his eyes, "that's what they all say."

"_now that we've heard all the evidence."_ Iruka began to adress the crowd but one, pink haired girl shot forward.

"wait!" she shouted, "i object." She told the King of the Gypsies.

Iruka scolwed at her, "overruled!" he snapped at her.

"I object!" she shouted again.

"Quiet!" Iruka shouted at the top of his lungs; he didn't get mad very often but when he did everyone got out of his way.

The girl fell quiet and ran back into the crowd, "dang." Kakashi said lazily, then turned his attention back to their captures:

"_we find you totally innocent_

_Which is the worse crime of all."_he looked almost sympathectic.

"_so you're going to hang!" _Iruka yelled happily, his hands gripped tightly on the lever of life and death for Naruto and Gaara.

They held their breath and said silent goodbye's in theire heads, but they were unneeded; before Iruka could even move another voice called out from the crowd.

"Stop!" shouted Sasuke, who had been bathing when it had all first happened, his friend, Sakura, had come and found him, telling him they were going to hang his foxy boy.

Sasuke stormed up to Iruka and Kakashi, "these's men aren't spies." He told them sternly, "they're our friends."

"Why didn't they say so?" Kakashi said playing the innocent.

"We did say so." Gaara barked when Sasuke removed his gag.

"this is the soldior who saved the millers family." Sasuke told everyone while untying his friends, "and Naruto helped me escape." He was upset when he saw that Naruto's tail wasn't as white as it should have been but he was cut off by Gaara adressing the gypsies.

"We came to warn you!" he shouted.

"Orochimaru's coming at dawn with a thousand men." Naruto finished his sentance but it was only out of ergency

The crowd of gypsies began to panic, even Iruka began to panic, Kakashi saw and quickly stepped in, "let's waste no time." He told them, "we must leave immediately." And he guilded a slightly shocked Iruka away.

The crowd departed to gather their things, some running around like headless chickens; Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke made their way down from the platform where Gaara was punched in the chest by Sasuke, "you took a terrible risk coming here." He hissed.

Naruto smiled, his faith fully restored in his love for Sasuke; Sasuke smiled and embraced Naruto in a big hug, "you risked everything too. I'm glad i got to you in time." He whipsered.

Naruto looked up at him with teary eyes, "me too. I'm so glad you are okay. I love you." He whispered, his heart ready to explode

Sasuke heart swelled with love, his mind clouded and he kissed Naruto softly of the lips giving the answer that didn't need to be said in words., happy they were together again, "maybe now we can run away together." Sasuke thought hopefully.

"sorry to intrupt." Said a cold voice.

Everyone froze, all eyes on the entrance; Orochimaru stood tall, a smirk on his thin lips, suddenly a sworm of guards flooded the Court of Miracles; blocking off every entrence and arresting helpless gypsies.

"After all this time, i finally found it." Orochimaru announced as he decended the stairs towards a captured Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara.

As he reached Naruto his hand went into his hair and scratched his ear, Sasuke tried to bat him away but was already tied up, "dear Naruto. I always knew one day i would find a use for you." He said spitfully.

Naruto's heart, that had been soaring moments ago, came crashing back to earth painfully, "no." He whispered horesly.

"Get off him and tell me what you are talking about!" Sasuke shouted grabbing Orochimaru's attention.

"He led me right to you." Orochimaru said softly, still not moving his hadn from a shaking Naruto.

"You liar." Sasuke spat.

Orochimaru's yellow snake eyes landed on Gaara, his eyes opened wide in mock surprise, "captain Gaara, back from the dead. Another 'miracle' no doubt."

Gaara growled but could do no more, he felt slightly useless. Finally Orochimaru let go of Naruto, not that he noticed, and he adressed the other captured gypsies, "there'll be a little bonfire tomrrow and you're all invited to attend." He gave a sinister smile, "lock them up." He ordered.

Naruto quickly snapped out of his scared persona and grabbed onto Orochimaru's robes, "no, master. Please." He pleaed.

But the looked he recieved chilled him to the bone and he let go, allowing Orochimaru to walk away again.

"Take him back to the bell tower. And make sure he stays there." He told several guards.

Naruto began to cry, then he saw two guards taking Sasuke away and dread hit his stomach, "Sasuke!" he shouted and tried to run to save him from his terrible fate but some guards caught him.

Sasuke turned to see a struggling Naruto, "n-Naruto!" Sasuke shouted back struggling agaisnt his restraints.

Naruto managed to throw one guard off, "Sasuke!" he called again but suddenly he was whack on the back of the head with something hard and he fell to the ground unconsious.

"No! Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he saw what happened, "naru! Wake up!" but his cries were in vain as Naruto was lifted by two gaurds and carried way.

"no! Naruto, i love you!" Sasuke shouted before they entered the dirty catacombs, only filled with Sasuke's yells for Naruto.

Orochimaru smiled to himself, his lifelong dream was working out better than he would have thought and tomrrow will be so much better when his finale revenge is done.

Xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So sorry for the super pants ending but i didn't want it to be another kinda cliff hanger.

Anyways, hope you liked it n thx for reading, only about two more chapters to go before its all done *sniff* .

Stay tuned!!!!


	13. Burning Inside

OMG! This is like the last chapter, full with adventure and no swearing. I can't believe i finally got to this point, it's so weird.

Anyway, I am just babbling, it's time for the main story, I really hope you enjoy it.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Night soon fell upon Konoha but the main square was packed with every villager in Konoha. Orochimaru smirked as he observed the sight before him, everything was going well; he had every gypsy in cages, the pathetic villagers were finally going to see just how fearful he could be and Sasuke was in his grasp.

The crowd were becoming rowdy, but none wanted this burning, they all wanted the release of all the gypsies but their cries were in vein.

"Bring out the gypsy boy." Orochimaru ordered.

Moments later Sasuke, now dressed in a white tunic and trousers, was dragged out; he kicked, bit and fought with all his worth against the metal restraints.

Three guards ended up dragging him onto the platform; they tied him to the pole resting in the centre, no sooner had Sasuke been secured to the post someone in a black mask started throwing bundles of straw around his feet.

Sasuke's heart was beating a million miles a minute and his mind only on one thing; Naruto. He strained his neck upwards, towards the towers of Konoha Dame, to try and get a look of Naruto, but it was just too dark.

As more bundles of straw fell around his feet Sasuke found he couldn't take it anymore; he had to see Naruto, even if it meant that the fox boy saw him, Sasuke, get burnt alive, at least he would see Naruto one last time.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried at the top of his lungs.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow but it quickly turned to a frown as Sasuke kept shouting for Naruto and soon Gaara, trapped in one of the overcrowded cages, started chanting Naruto's name too.

It wasn't long till the air was filled with the chanting of the bell ringer's name. Anger bubbled in Orochimaru's stomach, "they're all dam sheep." He thought bitterly.

Suddenly a wicked plan formed in his mind, "if they want the bell ringer." He smirked to himself, "then they'll get him." Orochimaru motioned to a nearby guard and informed him of the plan.

Two guards burst into Konoha Dame, startling the Hokage, and preceded up the stairs to the tallest of the Konoha's towers.

In the tower Naruto hung by heavy chains from the bells; they were wrapped around his arms, legs and torso. Naruto had woken less than five minuets ago to the sound of people chanting his name.

"Naru!" shouted Kiba, "He's awake!" he shouted to the others.

Shikamaru and Rock Lee quickly came into view and began to pull at the chains that held Naruto in place; normally Naruto would have helped but he felt so weak and he felt he had let Sasuke down, almost as if he was allowing him to die.

Naruto heaved a sigh, "Just leave it guys. It's over." He mumbled.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Rock Lee froze, chains in hands, staring at Naruto, "y-you're just giving up?" Kiba spluttered.

Naruto hung his head low, "Orochimaru's won." He whispered mournfully as he listened to his name over and over.

Rock Lee scowled, "these chains aren't the thing holding you back, Naruto." He snapped shaking the chains in Naruto's face.

Naruto turned away, ashamed of his own actions but he didn't have time to wallow in self pity when two guards burst through the doors and began unchaining him.

With his body still numb Naruto allowed them; he was dragged from the calm of Konoha Dame into the thick and tense atmosphere of the packed square.

Everyone fell silent as the guards dragged Naruto onto the platform and to Orochimaru; he slowly patted Naruto's head, "you had one use for me little Naru, now you are useless." He purred softly.

Suddenly Naruto was thrown next to Sasuke and was instantly tied to the pole, making it hard to breathe but a kind of calm settled in both their hearts, just knowing they were together; turning to see each other they shared a smile.

Orochimaru sneered at the sight and he started reading off the 'charges' against Sasuke, and now Naruto, but neither heard what he was saying.

"I'm sorry about this Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"for what?" Sasuke half laughed, "you did nothing."

"exactly. We're both going to die now." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Sasuke smiled softly, he squirmed in the ropes until their hands met; he gave Naruto's a squeeze, "but we're together." Straining forwards he pecked Naruto's cheek, "I love you."

Despite the circumstances Naruto smiled, "I love you too." He whispered back.

"You will both be sent back to hell where you belong." Orochimaru's voice broke through their kind moment.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand tighter and they both held their breath; the guard in the black mask handed Orochimaru a flaming torch.

With an evil smile and no remorse Orochimaru lowered the torch onto the bundles of straw; they caught fire instantly, the air suddenly going from evening cold to blazing hot. The thick smoke soon filled the air, Sasuke began coughing roughly, Naruto held his back but the smoke was fogging his mind.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to clear anything in his mind but the more he inhaled the more his mind wondered; soon he couldn't hear the roar of the crowd, or Orochimaru's manic laugh or even Sasuke's painful coughs, instead he began hearing another voice, a kinder voice.

"_my little Sunshine._" Laughed the voice, it was familiar.

Naruto took another breath and this time his mind swam with the image of a blond haired, blue eyed man with white fox ears in his unruly hair. He looked so like Naruto but older and without the whiskers.

The man smiled, "_we're going to live in the Court of Miracles._" He said and leant forward to kiss Naruto's forehead, "_just like your mummy wanted._"

Now, Naruto wasn't the brightest and now with the smoke fogging his mind, but even he could figure out who this man in his mind was; his father. But he was nothing like Orochimaru had described, he seemed like a very doting and loving man.

Finally Naruto gave a violent cough, matching Sasuke's, and the feeling within him changed as the images in his mind changed too; he heard heavy breathing, his father was running with him, Naruto, close to his chest.

"_Sanctuary!_"his father called frantically.

Suddenly his father's breathing vanished and Naruto's little vision – obviously his baby vision – looked up into very familiar yellow eyes.

"_see here the innocent blood you have spilt._" Echoed the voice of the Hokage.

Naruto's baby eyes turned slightly and saw the Hokage cradling his dead father.

The tears rolled out of Naruto's burning eyes, Sasuke was now silent beside him, as the anger well inside him; he hadn't been abandoned, his father had loved him dearly, had tried to save him from the clutches of Orochimaru and he had been murdered.

Pure, hot energy ripped through Naruto's veins; his mind suddenly very clear, the burning of the flames vanished with each breath he took in, each becoming clearer than the last.

The feeling felt amazing, better than anything in his life; his eyes shot open and even though the air was filled with smoke he seemed to be seeing clearly.

Naruto's appearance had changed slightly; his normally baby blue eyes were dark red, fangs had appeared savagely in his mouth and his snow white ears and tail had turned blood red.

Naruto moved roughly against the ropes that held both himself and Sasuke but when they didn't break on first movement Naruto grasped the bottom and ripped them off.

The fire had long been extinguished by the strange energy radiating off Naruto but he still caught the unconscious Sasuke before he hit the floor. Sasuke's breathing was very shallow and his heartbeat light but now he was in clearer air, Naruto hoped, he would get better.

Orochimaru stared on in horror as the new Naruto jumped from the platform and onto one of the cages nearby; the crowd erupted into cheers as Naruto ripped the locks off the cage doors.

Gaara, Kakashi and Iruka were the first to spill out; they stood before Naruto, wondering what to do now.

"Start driving Orochimaru's dogs out of here." He growled at Gaara and Kakashi, the pair started handing out 'borrowed' weapons to the angry villagers.

Naruto turned to the King of the Gypsies, "help Sasuke, please." He asked, Iruka nodded and ran off to where Sasuke lay.

"Naruto!" hollered an angry voice.

Naruto turned to see a slightly ruffled looking Orochimaru holding a gleaming sword; Naruto bared his teeth at the snake man in front of him.

An eerie silence seemed to fall around them, even though there was a war going on around them; Naruto looked at the man who had lied to him his whole life, "you killed my father." He hissed dangerously.

If Orochimaru was surprised than Naruto knew he didn't show it, he simply shrugged, "he ran, I pursued." He mimicked his excuse from all those years ago.

Even more anger bubbled inside Naruto, more energy built around him and he ran straight for Orochimaru; the fight seemed strange at first, Naruto had no weapon yet he was far more dangerous than Orochimaru with his silver sword, Naruto was faster than a horse and stronger than the largest bell in the tower.

The war behind them was being won by the villagers, with a little help from Konoha's gargoyles, Kiba had hit over twenty guards with rocks.

Soon both Orochimaru and Naruto stood facing each other, breathless, they had both managed a couple of hits on each other but nothing major or damaging.

While the pair tried to glare each other down and wondering what their next moves should be, Sasuke woke up.

He spluttered a little, Iruka helped him sit up, Sasuke tried to remember what happened; the last thing he remembered were the flames burning his feet and Naruto's grip loosening.

He looked up and saw Naruto, or who he guessed was Naruto, facing Orochimaru; Sasuke gulped in some clean air, "Naru-Naru- Naruto!" he shouted.

Red eyes flashed to him quickly and a small smile played on Naruto's lips; Naruto was happy Sasuke was alive.

Orochimaru noticed the smile on Naruto's feral lips and one of those evil thoughts came to his mind; instead of running at Naruto with his sword high he ran onto the platform and after kicking Iruka out the way he grabbed Sasuke.

Naruto was there in a flash, the adrenaline beating painfully through his body, "don't touch him!" he growled at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just laughed, "you gypsies just don't die. You stay around like dust, never going away" he sneered, "but I can hurt you without even touching your body."

He slowly brought his sword to Sasuke's throat; panic jumped into Sasuke, why did everyone want to kill him lately. But Naruto wasn't going to allow any of this towards his most precious person; darting forwards Naruto grabbed the end of the sword, stopping it in it mission.

Naruto pushed the energy into his hand, the heat coming off his hand was instance; the white heat travelled up the sword quickly and burnt Orochimaru's hand.

Taking his chance Naruto grabbed Sasuke and stood in front of him, protecting him. Orochimaru had stumbled back, Iruka stuck his foot out, tripping Orochimaru.

He fell into the burnt straw, his sword landing next to him and, because it was still very hot, it relight the straw; his cloak caught fire and it spread fast and soon Orochimaru was fully alight and no one made a move to put him out.

His cries of pain went in vein as he ran around, trying to put the flames out but very soon he fell to the floor, never to move again, on the steps of Konoha Dame.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Holy monkeys! Did you like it, was it totally rubbish, I changed it a lot cos I wanted to. How pants was the death scene but Disney never really show a death of anyone.

Right! Quickly, go to the next chap, its the nice ending! Thanks will be made afterwards.


	14. Song To The Sky

Here we go, the very final chapter, can't believe it, seems weird that this was just an idea I had one day at work lolz.

Read on dear reader for a lovely ending.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

The whole square, still packed with villagers and guards, stood in silence; the rain had started soon after Orochimaru had fallen.

Naruto's appearance had changed back to normal but he felt weaker than before, after all the energy that had been in his body had now left it was finding hard to adjust again.

But Sasuke was holding onto Naruto tightly, even though his chest hurt, and he never wanted to let go.

"Ironic isn't it." Kakashi broke the silence, he was supporting a shaken Iruka.

"He fell where he had killed." Iruka added.

Naruto smiled, hugging closer to Sasuke, "it's finally over. I don't feel trapped anymore." He whispered happily.

"We don't have to run away to be together." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked curiously at Sasuke but didn't say anything; he just kissed him gently, his tail wagging lightly.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat; their attention turned to Gaara who had been watching, "that was brilliant Naruto." He praised, "Be happy."

"Are you not going to stay Gaara?" Naruto asked quickly.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, his 'love' tattoo wrinkling slightly, "and do what?" he asked kindly.

"Be the new Court Justice." Sasuke said quickly, "you're a good person Gaara. A bit of an idiot, but a good heart. You'll be fair." He explained simply to a stunned Gaara.

He blushed madly, "thank you Sasuke. I will consider it deeply." He mumbled.

A soft silence fell, the only sound was the rain pattering on the stone floor but still every villager stood outside.

"Mr Naruto, sir." Said a small voice suddenly.

Naruto was startled at first for being address as such; a little blond girl with her hair in a French plait walked forwards and stood in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

"You saved us Mr. Naruto." She said innocently, "You got rid of the nasty Judge Court and helped the gypsies." She continued.

Naruto was slightly stunned at her announcement but was even more shocked when the crowd began to chant his name but this time it was out of happiness, even the clouds opened and the sun shone through onto the grinning couple.

Iruka sighed gently, leaning back onto Kakashi:

"_So here is a riddle to guess if you can_

_Sing the bells of Konoha Dame._" The whole village listened and the mood lightened greatly.

"_What makes a monster and what makes a man?_" Sasuke joined in, playing with Naruto's ears making him giggle.

"_Whether their pitch, you_

_Can feel them bewitch you_

_The rich and the ritual knells_" Kakashi grabbed Naruto and Sasuke around the neck, pulling them into a hug along with Iruka.

The group stared up at the towers of Konoha Dame, the Hokage standing at the doors, enjoy the scene before him:

"_Of the bells of Konoha Dame!_" they raised their voices into the clouds.

Quickly slipping out of Kakashi's bone crushing hug, Naruto and Sasuke embraced lightly and Sasuke pulled Naruto into a mind blowing kiss.

Meanwhile, up in the bell towers, three cheery teenagers dressed in bright colours swung their legs off the side of one of the ledges.

"Yay Naruto!" yelled Kiba's now human form; his face was now tanned and his dog snout gone but the red triangles remained, so did his manic grin.

"Knew he had it in him." Rock Lee laughed; he was pale and dressed in the brightest green.

"It's all too troublesome if you ask me." Sighed Shikamaru; his eyes half mast in boredom.

The three were happy to be back in their human forms, for seventeen years they had been trapped as gargoyles, protecting Naruto; they had only been curious gypsy teenagers back then when they had found the little foxy Naruto and had fallen into some kind of spell and unknown placed upon them by Minato's ghost, who was still looking over his son.

"Let's ring the bells!" Rock Lee announced happily jumping up.

"Sounds fun for once." Shikamaru was right behind him, a bright smile.

"Hay!" Kiba whined scrambling after them, "wait for me."

The three ran up the towers and jumped onto the ropes, setting the bells into a loud melody.

The bells song rose with every gypsy's voice from below, the world seeming so much brighter and so much better than before.

The End

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DONE!!!!WHOOP!


	15. My Thank You's

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

Time for the thank you's.

Thank you to every one who read this story and I'm glad so many people enjoyed it, I can't believe it was actually popular lolz.

Super special thx to Madidi for her long, long reviews; I made Kiba, Shikamaru and Rock Lee human at the end just for you, sorry it was crap.

Thank you again for reading and right now I am open to suggestions for the next Naruto/Disney story, any are helpful and these are always open but I am thinking of doing Peter Pan story.

I love you all, bye bye for now!!!!!!

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg


End file.
